


Oneri’s fallen princess

by Reading5



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Abusive Parents, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Miscarriage, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 17:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 27,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reading5/pseuds/Reading5
Summary: After Kichi is forced into marriage to a prince of the Kou Empire, she realises what true family is.





	1. Gift to the empire

It was a peaceful day in the Oneri Kingdom when an unexpected announcement was made: “Welcome Prince Kouen Ren, First Imperial Prince of the Kou Empire!”  
The men and women came out of their houses to see this unexpected visitor and so did their leader.  
“Prince Kouen,” the king said, bowing. “It is an honour to have you visit us personally. To what do we owe this visit?”  
The prince looked down on the king with his scary eyes. “I have come here to subjugate your kingdom,” he said simply.  
The people could see that there was an army big enough to take them all down without any difficulties, so they hoped that their king would make the smart decision.  
The king didn’t seem to take this suggestion to heart. “With all due respect, Lord Kouen, but why would you want to subjugate my kingdom? And why would you come here personally?”  
Prince Kouen glared at the king. “You question my intentions? I am simply doing what I must to unify the world.”  
“Of course, my lord.” Then the king suddenly thought of something. _Why didn’t I suggest this earlier?_ he wondered with irritation. “I have an idea that could benefit both sides.”  
“You do?” the prince asked intrigued. Prince Kouen was a man of power, so he usually didn’t like it when people suggested things in his stead, but he couldn’t see the harm in hearing this man out.  
“Yes,” the king said eagerly. “Girl, come here,” he beckoned.  
A young woman who looked slightly younger than Prince Kouen staggered forward and said, “You called, father?”  
“Yes,” he said, glaring at the girl. “How about you take this pest away from me and then I’ll give you my kingdom. You or one of your brothers can have her as a wife for all I care. The sooner I get rid of her, the better.”  
Prince Kouen eyed the woman. She had long full black hair and pale – too pale – skin, with a fearful look in her eyes. He smirked. “Usually my sisters get married off to someone, but I guess I could consider her as a match. I’ll take her.”  
“Lord Kouen, are you sure this is a good idea?” one of the prince’s vassals whispered. “We know nothing about her.”  
“Then we’ll just have to find out more about her. If she isn’t a good match, we can just as well train her to be part of the Kou Empire’s army. And if we take her with us, we don’t have to fight this kingdom.”  
“Of course, my lord.”  
“Hey, you!” Prince Kouen shouted at the woman. “Do you know how to ride a horse?”  
“No, my lord,” the woman said in a small voice.  
“I presumed as much. You can ride along with one of my men.”  
“Yes, my lord.”  
The king growled at his daughter and slapped her on the head. “Why do you treat this conqueror with more respect than me?”  
“Don’t abuse her,” Prince Kouen said, glaring at the king, which made him back away. “Now come,” he beckoned the woman.  
The woman went to the army and was helped onto one of the horses.  
“We are now going to the capital Rakushou where we will decide what will happen to you,” he said to the woman. “Now that we have time for introductions, what is your name?”  
“Kichi Ito.”


	2. Arranged marriage

The group reached Rakushou and in the centre of the capital a big complex could be seen.  
Prince Kouen turned around to see Kichi’s reaction and saw that she’d fallen asleep against the rider’s shoulder. _I can think of one person who wouldn’t mind having a lazy wife,_ Prince Kouen thought with a smile. “Kichi, we’re there,” he said in a raised voice.  
Kichi shot up out of her sleeping position and said in awe, “Wow. So that’s the imperial palace.”  
“And your home from now on,” Prince Kouen said with a smile.  
She could feel tears welling up in her eyes. “Prince Kouen, thank you so much.”  
“Let’s just go,” Prince Kouen said not looking at her, caught off guard by this woman’s genuine gratitude.  
Once they were inside the palace, Prince Kouen called for some female servants to help Kichi clean up and look more presentable, after that he went to talk with his family about this woman.

“You have beautiful black hair,” one of the servants commented while she was combing it.  
“Thank you. But surely not as beautiful as the children of the first Emperor,” Kichi said embarrassed.  
“Your hair does look fuller, but it would be impolite to compare it to theirs,” the servant said embarrassed.  
Kichi picked up on this and said hurriedly, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be rude. I’m just not used to getting compliments.”  
“You don’t have anything to apologise for, my lady,” the servant said with a smile.  
“My lady,” Kichi said, feeling her cheeks growing hot. “I don’t think you should call me that. I’m still just a girl here.”  
“Forgive me if I am mistaken, but you were a princess in your kingdom, right?”  
Kichi chuckled humourlessly. “Yeah, not like I was allowed to be seen as one. After my mother died, my father lost any love or respect he had for me and because of that the servants of the castle had to as well.”  
“That’s horrible,” the servant said shocked.  
“That’s life,” Kichi said dismissively. Over the past few years she had gotten used to her father’s behaviour and had come to accept it as routine.  
“Well don’t worry, my lady. No matter what happens here, you’ll be treated with respect,” the servant said reassuringly.  
“No matter what happens, huh? Even marrying one of the princes?”  
“Indeed. They are all great men.”  
“I hope you’re right.”

Later that day Prince Kouen was talking to his brothers about his plan.  
“So you want to marry this woman off to one of us?” the middle brother asked.  
“That is correct, Koumei,” Prince Kouen said.  
“Well, it can’t be Kouha since he’s too young,” Prince Koumei said looking at his younger brother. “So it must be you or me,” he said, starting to rub his head in embarrassment. “I don’t know whether this really is such a good idea.”  
“You don’t want to get married, Brother Mei?” Prince Kouha asked. “I’ll do it for you. Is she pretty?” he asked Prince Kouen with anticipation.  
“Indeed she is.”  
“Then I’ll marry her,” Prince Kouha said excitedly.  
“Kouha, you can’t marry someone just for their looks,” Prince Koumei chided. “Before we continue this discussion, don’t you think that it is best that we tell father about this?” he asked, turning to his elder brother.  
“He met her earlier today and approved.”  
Prince Koumei sighed. “Do you want to marry her?”  
“I wouldn’t mind, but so far she seems like a better match for you. And if things don’t work out she could always become a worker here.”  
“As you wish, Lord Brother.”


	3. It’s time…

And so it was decided that Kichi would marry Prince Koumei. It was a tradition in the Kou Empire that the people getting married couldn’t see each other until the actual wedding ceremony.  
At the moment Kichi was pacing back and forth in her preparation room.  
“Please stop pacing, my lady. You wouldn’t want to crease your dress,” the servant – Saki – said.  
“I’m just nervous. Ok?” Kichi said, sitting down in a chair. “I’ve heard of Prince Koumei, but I don’t know enough about him to know whether he’ll be a decent husband.”  
“I think he will. He is very kind and respectful.”  
“But also really smart, which I’m not,” Kichi said in a sad voice.  
“I’m sure he doesn’t care about that,” Saki said, trying to console the future imperial princess.  
Just then there was a knock on the door and Prince Kouen entered.  
“It’s time,” he said.  
The statement sent chills through Kichi’s spine. She knew that he didn’t mean any harm, but his tall, muscular stature, commanding voice and scary eyes couldn’t help but make her fear the prince a bit.  
“Of course, my lord,” she said, going toward the door.  
They walked through long hallways to the ceremony room.  
“Are-are you giving me away, Prince Kouen?” Kichi asked unsurely, looking up at the prince who was now wearing extremely formal wear.  
“Since I brought you here, yes,” the prince said simply.  
They reached a big door and Prince Kouen extended his arm. Kichi took a hold on it and the guards standing at the door opened it. Then they entered the room and Kichi was put face to face with a whole room of people looking at her.  
“So many people,” she squeaked in a small voice.  
“Don’t look at them, look at him,” Prince Kouen whispered.  
Kichi looked down the crowd at where her future husband was standing. She could see a man in the same formal wear as his older brother but instead of having loose hair like Prince Kouen, he had his dark red hair tied up in a high ponytail that went past his shoulders and a bit covering his right eye. When she was near enough she also noticed that he had acne scars covering his cheeks and nose and was much thinner than his brother. But most notably of all was the prince’s gloomy aura. _I guess he’s as happy about our marriage as I feared,_ Kichi thought sadly.  
“Hello, Your Highness” Kichi said in a small voice.  
“Hello, Lady Kichi,” Prince Koumei responded politely.  
“I’m sorry, Prince Koumei.”  
“What for?” he asked confused.  
Before the conversation could go on any longer they were interrupted by the minister who performed the ceremony. Afterwards the newlyweds and the guests went to another big hall where they could enjoy the reception.  
The now newly titled Princess Kichi and Prince Koumei had to sit at the front and enjoy their smoked squid in front of everyone.  
“Are you all right?” Prince Koumei asked.  
“Yeah, fine,” Princess Kichi responded, nearing tears.  
“I can see that you’re not. What’s wrong?”  
“That this marriage will probably go to shambles and that you’ll probably leave me for the next good looking girl, so to speak.”  
“What makes you think that?” Prince Koumei asked genuinely confused.  
“Your gloomy aura,” she said while avoiding eye contact.  
He smiled. “Sorry if my aura gave you the wrong idea. It’s something that I have all the time, no matter what the situation may be. And I don’t intend on taking other women, since I think that loyalty is very important in marriage.”  
“Huh?” Princess Kichi asked, looking straight at her new husband. “You’re not like the other princes, are you?” she said with a small smile.  
He smiled kindly at her in response.  
They talked throughout the rest of the ceremony.

After the festivities it was time to go to bed, which was another thing that Princess Kichi feared. She knew that her new husband was most definitely not an average prince, but she still didn’t know what he would do if the chance presented itself.  
“Are you all right?” Prince Koumei asked a visibly shacking Princess Kichi.  
“Well, it’s just that I never ... never thought of ... doing something like ... this ... willingly,” Princess Kichi said nervously.  
“Oh,” Prince Koumei said surprised, since honestly speaking neither had he. “People would expect us to, but I don’t see the need at the moment. So let’s talk for a bit more,” he said sitting on the bed and tapping it to beckon Princess Kichi.  
Princess Kichi slowly neared and sat down. “Thank you, Lord Koumei.”  
“You don’t have to call me lord anymore since I’m your husband now.”  
“I know but I think you still deserve it. Maybe one day in the future I’ll stop using it for whichever reason, but for now you’ll still be my prince.”  
“Ok,” Prince Koumei said, rubbing his head in embarrassment.  
“Is it all right if I ask you something about this whole marriage thing?”  
“Yes.”  
“Why did you agree to do it? I know that the Kou Empire is known for its political marriages, but you don’t seem like the kind of guy who would bother doing something like this.”  
“Because it would be advantageous for us to unify the world and I was asked to do so by my elder brother.”  
“You did it because of Prince Kouen?” she asked surprised.  
“Yes.”  
Princess Kichi chuckled at that. “You’re a really loyal man, Lord Koumei.”  
Later that night they managed to fall asleep on their own sides of the bed.


	4. Tall tale

Tough Prince Koumei had to spend a lot of time in war councils; he still had some time to speak to Princess Kichi outside of them. He had to admit that he actually did like spending time with her. She was so calm and kind that it made him feel at ease.  
Now they were talking about what their past life was like. So he decided to reveal something that only the people present at the time had known about. Definitely since she seemed so worried about his elder brother slapping him sometimes when he fell asleep standing up. He told her of the time when he had met the late sons of the late First Emperor, Prince Hakuren and Prince Hakuyuu, for the first time. Prince Kouen had told him to introduce himself because being recognised by them was something to be grateful for. He had done so and not a second later he had fallen over. This caused Kichi to look worried at him, but he told her not to worry because of what he had weakly said next, “My chronic disease ... I was born with a weak body. I can’t put in effort for a long time. If I don’t return to my room soon and feed my pigeons while lazing around reading that book I was reading, I will die. Hakuren ... I leave the future of Kou ... up ... to ... you. And then I pretended that I had died. Of course my brother and king had to apologise because of my actions.”  
For a moment surprise entered Princess Kichi’s face and then she started laughing. “So even then you were pretty lazy.”  
He smiled kindly while looking at her. “Yes. I couldn’t stop reading and strategising even then.”  
Her smile turned admiring. “The Kou Empire is really lucky to have you, Lord Koumei.”  
“Thank you.”  
As the smile remained on Princess Kichi’s face, Prince Koumei couldn’t stop staring at her with an ever-growing affectionate smile.  
She soon noticed it and looked at him, “Lord Koumei?”  
This took him out of his trance which caused him to look away embarrassed as he rubbed his head.  
She smiled slightly at his embarrassment while looking down. “You must’ve had a great relationship with them.”  
“Yes. No matter what, I looked up to them and they were easy to get along with.”  
She clenched her hands. “That makes it all the more horrible that something like that would happen to them. Actual coldblooded murder. And the person behind all of this...” She bit back the name, considering how high-standing the culprit was, but couldn’t help but look disgusted at the same time. Along with getting to know her husband, she had also gotten to know the ins and outs of the Kou Empire and who truly was at the top. Not the current Emperor, but someone else, someone who should be feared no matter what.  
“I know. But one day she will be taken down. I know it.”  
She smiled at him understandingly. “That I believe.”


	5. Food for thought

As the months past by Princess Kichi started to be aware of her new husband’s schedule. It wasn’t that difficult – he spent most of his days in war councils, reading, sleeping and sometimes he fed his pigeons. The free time that he had to feed his pigeons, he also spent with her and sometimes talked. That didn’t change the fact that a part of her didn’t exactly like how much time he spent in those councils. It wasn’t that he didn’t spend as much time with her, more that they stretched out so long and he sometimes forgot to eat and take care of himself.  
Princess Kichi was now walking towards the council room with something simple she had prepared with one of the cooks. She politely knocked on the door and entered. There she saw him sleeping in the chair and the other end of the table. This caused her to smile affectionately at him. _He really is a hard worker._ She noticed Chuu’un, the prince’s attendant, standing behind him, keeping an eye on him. The princess smiled at him and indicated him to be quiet. Then she put the tray with a bowl on it covered by a lid and drink in front of Prince Koumei and took out a blanket to cover him with. “You definitely deserve some food and something to drink after such a long meeting, Lord Koumei,” she whispered into his ear. Then she gave him a quick peck on the cheek and walked out the room as fast as she could.  
The moment she was outside, she sank to the floor as the blush in her cheeks started blossoming. Out of all the people to be married off to, why did it have to be him? He was so great and so kind, just absolutely amazing. And she was, well, not. Not to his extent at least. It wasn’t like admiring Prince Koumei was the worst thing in the world, but she had a feeling that that kind of admiration would never be returned. She truly needed to see the other residents of this palace.

Prince Koumei lazily opened his eyes, which became wider when he noticed a platter in front of him. He took off the lid and saw vegetable soup, put together nicely, though differently from the usual kitchen staff. “Chuu’un, who put this here?” he asked while inspecting it.  
“Your wife Kichi, my lord.”  
He smiled in response, also noticing the blanket that had been put over him. _She really shouldn’t have._ While he was rubbing the back of his head slightly with his left hand, he picked up the drink with his right and downed most of it. “What time is it?”  
“One o’clock in the evening, my lord.”  
He nodded. “I’ll thank her tomorrow.” For the rest of the night, the prince stayed in the council room, not wanting to experience the possibility of disturbing her during her sleep.

The next morning during breakfast, Princess Kichi heard her name being called out. She turned around and saw Prince Koumei standing close next to her with a kind smile on his face. “Good morning, Lady Kichi. How was your night?”  
She looked at him surprised. To be up so early was quite unlike him after all. Maybe he had a meeting later. “Good. Thank you. How was yours, Lord Koumei?”  
“Good. I enjoyed the food and drink you brought me yesterday. Thank you for that.”  
“Oh ... um. It’s nothing really. I was in the kitchen anyway, visiting. And thought that you’d probably want to eat something after your meeting and um ... maybe you wouldn’t think of going all the way to the kitchen, so I decided to make it easier for you. You deserve it after all.” She looked down shyly.  
After the explanation, the surprise that had entered his face turned kind yet again. “And you deserve a proper thanks. Would you like to go somewhere?”  
The blush that she had been fighting back entered her cheeks. She looked up at him with her mouth slightly agape. “You want to take me somewhere?”  
“So we can spend time together. I admit I would rather sit inside all day, but you also deserve attention.”  
It felt like the princess’s body was burning up from embarrassment. So much respect, so much kindness. Never in her life had someone treated her like that. And now her husband, the man she had been forced to marry to secure an alliance, was being so sweet to her. Of course he wasn’t perfect. Nowhere near even, but for a man she would have to spend the rest of her life with, he most definitely wasn’t bad. “Maybe we could buy some food for your pigeons. There must be a shop nearby,” she said in a small voice.  
“Are you sure that’s what you want to do?” He couldn’t believe the simplicity of the request.  
“Yes.”


	6. The Eighth Princess

Princess Kichi was walking around one of the wings of the palace when she found who she was looking for, the Eighth Princess Kougyoku. She walked up to her with a kind smile, “Good afternoon, Your Highness. How are you?”  
The princess looked up surprised at the new arrival. She hadn’t seen this woman since the wedding and she seemed to be carrying herself with more confidence. “Good afternoon,” she said in a small voice.  
“How are you?”  
She looked up shyly at her fellow princess. “Alright. Thank you. How about you?”  
She continued smiling at the princess kindly. “Good. Thank you. Do you mind if we spend some time together? I would like to get to know everyone from the palace and since Lord Koumei’s currently in a meeting; I thought this would be the perfect chance.”  
“Of course, Lady Kichi.”  
So the princesses talked about all kinds of things, forming a new friendship.


	7. “Will you be my wife?”

“Ok, I’ve got this,” Princess Kichi said, staring intensely at a document. She was currently sitting in a room full of documents about the history of the world and the Kou Empire and was trying to get some background information on the empire that she might one day have to see being ruled by her husband. One year had passed since the marriage and she’d become good friends with the imperial family, especially Prince Koumei.  
“With all due respect, Your Highness, but I don’t think that you can learn about anything by staring intensely at a page.”  
“I know, Mototeru,” she sighed. “But I have to at least try to learn it, in whichever way possible.”  
Mototeru had become Princess Kichi’s attendant right after she’d become a princess and now he had to follow and protect her in whichever way he could. “But why? Surely when Prince Koumei becomes emperor, he’ll be the one leading the empire and not you.”  
Princess Kichi scoffed. “I know, okay. But that doesn’t change the fact that I also want to actually understand everything that he sees during those meetings. Sure hearing him explain it all is great, but I want to understand through my own effort.”  
“That’s not what I meant, Your Highness,” Mototeru said hurriedly. “Maybe you could ask someone to help you,” Mototeru suggested.  
“I know I can. And who wouldn’t be happy to help a princess gain more knowledge? But I want to be able to do this by myself. I want to go up to him one day and say proudly, “Koumei, I’ve learned all of this by myself.” He’s such an amazing guy who helped the Kou Empire progress and I want to help him in doing so.” She sighed. _Though I know he doesn’t really want me to. I just want to be there for him._  
“You Highness, is it possible that you’re ... you know...?”  
“Mototeru, what are you suggesting?” Princess Kichi asked, starting to get flustered. “I just have great respect for my husband, that’s all. No need to think it’s more than that.” _Or is it?_ she thought hesitantly.  
“Of course, Your Highness. I apologise.”  
“You don’t have to apologise, Mototeru. It’s just an honest mistake.”  
Before the conversation could go any further the door opened and the subject of their conversation – Prince Koumei – and his attendant Chuu’un entered.  
“Koumei,” Princess Kichi said, trying to get rid of the documents she had been reading earlier. “What a pleasant surprise. What brings you here?” she asked, feeling a smile forming on her lips.  
“You, Kichi. I wanted to see whether you wanted to spend some time feeding my pigeons, so I came looking for you here. What were you doing here?”  
“Research,” the princess said offhandedly. “I would love to come with you. Then you can also tell me how your meeting went.”  
“If you don’t think it’s too boring,” Prince Koumei said with an embarrassed smile.  
“Of course not, Koumei,” Princess Kichi said, smiling broadly at him. “If I’m going to see you this empire one day by your side, I’d like to help you in whichever way I can and that starts with listening to you talk about your meetings.”  
“Thank you,” he said as he opened the door to let her exit and followed along with their vassals.  
“She’s not really hiding it anymore,” Chuu’un whispered to Mototeru.  
“She says it’s because she respects him, which of course is true. But I agree; there’s something more going on. What do you think Prince Koumei thinks about all of this?”  
“I think he is starting to feel something as well. When Princess Kichi wasn’t in her usual reading spot, he became really worried. It could also be because of their friendship. I guess we’ll just have to wait and see.”

At another side of the palace they entered a pigeon sanctuary which Prince Koumei had made for his pigeons. Prince Koumei and Princess Kichi sat down on a bench and each picked up a food bag to feed the pigeons.  
“So how was it? I can see that look slightly more tired than usual,” Princess Kichi said. “Don’t you want to go to bed?”  
“No,” Prince Koumei responded with a smile. “It was long and quite exhausting, but spending time with you is also rather relaxing.”  
“So at the moment I trump sleep,” she concluded with a smile.  
“For now, yes. Your calmness helps me feel at ease.”  
Princess Kichi, who wasn’t prepared for this kind of compliment, started blushing slightly and looked away. “I feel honoured that you think that, Koumei.”  
“It’s the truth,” he said, smiling down at her blushing. “Kichi, there’s something I want to ask you.”  
“There is?” Princess Kichi said, looking him in the eyes.  
“Will you be my wife?”  
Not only did this question shock Princess Kichi, who started becoming redder than she already was, but it also shocked the vassals – who had been talking about the feelings of their masters not too long ago.  
“Um, Koumei ... I am already your wife,” Princess Kichi said hesitantly.  
“I know. But before it was without feelings of love, but now I know that I love you.”  
“Koumei...,” Princess Kichi said flustered. “I love you too.”  
Then without warning Prince Koumei softly tipped Princess Kichi’s chin upwards and kissed her.


	8. Scars

Some time later Princess Kichi was sitting with her legs up against her on her bed with a sad, pensive expression on her face. She had said that she had wanted to tonight, but now that the time was coming closer, she wasn’t so sure anymore. How could she possibly show him? He deserved someone beautiful, maybe with a few imperfections, but not the mess her body was. No way.  
Then he entered the room and she looked at him with tear-filled eyes. Immediate concern entered his face. “Kichi, what’s wrong?”  
She shook her head. “I can’t do it, Koumei. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. It’s too horrible.”  
Prince Koumei sat down next to her and gently placed his hand on hers. “It doesn’t matter to me what your body looks like, I love you for you.”  
She shook her head aggressively. “No. This isn’t some small imperfection that we can get over, Koumei. This is… This is… I don’t even know what to call it. I…”  
“If you’re not ready then we can do it another time, or never, I don’t mind. Since I have so many siblings, it doesn’t matter if we don’t have a child.”  
She swayed slightly as she looked at him. “_I love you_,” she mouthed. She leant against him. “But I don’t know how after everything, but I do feel safe enough to do it with you, Koumei. I don’t think … you’ll be disgusted, but … I guess you should be prepared. They don’t hurt anymore; I’ve become numb in some areas.”  
She got out of the bed and looked at him. The way she was looking at him now, she looked ready to faint. And he looked ready to catch her – though he was sure it would be more like having her fall on top of him – if she did.  
“I’m sorry,” she said one last time before she removed her nightgown.  
His eyes didn’t go to where a man’s eyes usually would the first time seeing the woman he loved naked. Instead they went to the scar, the big slicing scar on her back. There were smaller ones next to it. He could even see scars – no, burn marks – on her hips. No part of that area was untouched, even when she turned to look at him could he see various scars.  
He was so angry that he had gone speechless. A dangerous aura had enveloped him.  
Princess Kichi on the other hand was still shaking. She wanted to say something, but didn’t know what to, so she just pulled her nightgown on again and ran as fast as she could to her separate room. As she left the words of one of her assailants ran through her mind, _No one would want you once we’re done with you._

The time that came afterwards Prince Koumei didn’t sleep, too busy considering bloody murder. He wanted to kill the King of Oneri, so, so much right now. The only thing stopping him was his logical side telling him that if he went after the leader of a country his empire had made a part of it, there would be dire consequences.  
He also knew that no amount of pain brought upon that man and anyone responsible would be enough to heal the countless scars on his wife’s body. So he just lay there, thinking of new ways to keep her safe while still secretly hoping for a certain king’s demise.  
After having calmed down enough, he got out of bed and walked over to the door connecting his and the princess’s rooms. His hand turned the knob slowly, making sure not to make too much noise. He entered the room. It was pitch black like usual, but he could still hear her sobbing softly.  
He forced his concern down as he walked over to her and gently touched her head.  
She let out a tired whimper in response and looked up at him. “Mei? What are you doing?”  
“I wanted to see if you were okay. I’m sorry it took so long.”  
She shook her head. “No. It’s alright, Koumei. I-I ran away. I didn’t know what else to do. I couldn’t face you after that.”  
He sat down on her bed and cupped her face in his hands. She was expecting a normal kiss – the action was what he usually did when he was going for one – so when he kissed her on the forehead, she was fully surprised.  
“You have nothing to be ashamed of. I love you, Kichi, scars and all.”  
Tears started welling up in her eyes again, this time of happiness. She pulled him into a hug. “I love you too, Koumei. So much.”  
He smiled slightly as he rubbed her back in comfort, lulling her to sleep.


	9. Good news

The next year Prince Koumei was picked by the Kou Empire’s Magi – a magician who is loved by the Rukh – and priest, Judar, to go conquer the 71st Dungeon Dantalion. Dungeons were tall buildings which had appeared decades ago and ever since then people have been trying to conquer them. So far Prince Kouen had managed to conquer two Dungeons – the 2nd Dungeon Agares and the 29th Dungeon Astaroth and most recently the 37th Dungeon Phenex. So now it was time for one of his brothers to shine.  
“I still don’t get why you have to go to,” Princess Kichi said, hugging her husband tightly.  
“You know why,” Prince Koumei responded, reciprocating the hug.  
“I know it’s because Judar says that you have to go, Koumei, but it still doesn’t feel right. You’re not a warrior type like Lord Kouen.”  
“That’s why I have an army with me, Kichi. I am a master strategist after all; I’ll find a way out no matter what Dantalion may throw at me.”  
“You better keep your word on that, Koumei, otherwise there’ll be hell to pay,” Princess Kichi said, smiling upwards towards her husband.  
“I promise,” Prince Koumei said, leaning down for a kiss. Once the kiss was over he said, “I’m sorry, I have to go.” And then he left with his troops.  
“Please be all right,” Princess Kichi said, looking at her husband leave.

Later that day there was a knock on her door and she allowed the visitor to enter. Prince Kouen came in and studied her. “You’re worried,” he said simply.  
“Thanks for stating the obvious, Lord Kouen,” she said while looking away.  
“You shouldn’t be. I know he’ll be fine.”  
A small smile appeared on the princess’s lips. “I know. That doesn’t change the fact ... that I worry. When you went,” she swallowed, “I was also worried, even though I knew you would be fine. I guess that’s what happens when you’re a stay at home wife.”  
Prince Kouen narrowed his eyes. “You were worried about me as well?”  
She looked up at him. “Of course. I care deeply about you, Lord Kouen. I ... we, Koumei and I, respect you a lot. Is it really that surprising?”  
He smiled. “No. I just wanted to know your reasons. But you really shouldn’t worry. He-” But Prince Kouen didn’t get the chance to finish his sentence, since his conversation partner had just leapt towards the toilet and slammed the door shut behind her. Seconds later he could hear her retching. “Kichi,” he said worriedly, moving his hand towards the door knob.  
“No,” she said strained. “Wait.”  
He let out an irritated growl, slowly moved his hand away from the knob and sat down on her bed. A bit later Princess Kichi came out, looking worse than before. “What’s wrong?”  
She looked away awkwardly. “Um ... well ... it’s just the first month so I’m not really supposed to tell anyone.”  
Prince Kouen’s eyes widened in realisation and he smiled. “You’re pregnant.”  
She nodded hurriedly. “Please don’t tell anyone, Lord Kouen.”  
“I won’t. Does Koumei know?”  
“Yes. I told him a few days ago. He was so worried about me disappearing to the bathroom that I couldn’t help but tell him.”  
Prince Kouen nodded. “Have you seen a doctor?”  
“Just to confirm. Not since.”  
Prince Kouen got up from her bed and started walking towards the door to the hallway. “If I’m going to be someone’s uncle, I need to know they’re healthy. You as well, of course.”  
“But-but I’m fine. Really. I just have morning sickness. Nothing more.”  
He looked at her with stern eyes and said, “You don’t have to pretend to be fine when you’re not, Kichi. You’re part of my family now.”  
She backed away slightly. “Thank you.”  
Prince Kouen, just realising that he had probably scared the young princess with his stern eyes, said, “Sorry. I’m going to send for a doctor. Do you mind if I wait here with you till they come?”  
She shook her head with a small smile. “I would be honoured, Lord Kouen.”  
And so the doctor was summoned. She told Princess Kichi that the embryo seemed to be doing all right, but that she had to be careful because of her weaker body and it would be wise to rest as much as possible. Luckily she didn’t mind one bit since she could just as well read in bed all day.


	10. Loss

Later that month Prince Koumei came back with the Djinn Dantalion; and his black fan as a metal vessel for the Djinn. From then on life seemed to be going peacefully. So peacefully in fact that Princess Kichi was even allowed to observe some of the meetings about the future of the Kou Empire.  
The most recent meeting had finished and Prince Koumei was going over some last notes, while Princess Kichi was admiring him from her chair behind him. He felt his wife’s gaze on him and said with a smile, “You can already go back if you want.”  
“And pass by a chance to watch you in your natural state? No can do, Mei.”  
He turned around and could see her grinning at him and couldn’t help but let his smile grow. _I love her._ He rubbed his head and said, “That’s really sweet, Kichi. But I have to concentrate.”  
She smiled in defeat. “Fine.” She got up and winced. “I’ll leave you to it then.”  
“Are you all right?” he asked concerned.  
“Fine,” she said as she started walking away with a pained expression on her face and a hand to her back.  
He looked on at his wife. “If something were wrong, she would tell me, right?”  
“Unless she doesn’t want you to worry, Lord Koumei,” Chuu’un said.  
“But she must realise that not telling me will also make me worry,” he said while continuing to look at the door.  
“What do you suggest, my lord?”  
“I’ll call over a doctor when I’m done here.”

“Your Highness,” Mototeru said uneasily as he followed his hobbling charge.  
“I know,” she said in a small voice.  
“What’s wrong? Why didn’t you tell Prince Koumei?”  
“Because I didn’t want to worry him. His worried face is literally one of the worst faces in the world.”  
“But-”  
“I know, Mototeru! I know!” she shouted, facing her vassal and wincing even more in the process. “I just need to find a way to tell him without him freaking out.”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“I don’t think our baby’s going to make it till the end.”  
“What?” Mototeru said shocked.  
“I’ve been having ... symptoms. Most of them can’t be seen to the outside eye but I can tell you that I feel terrible. Do I look any different to you?”  
“You do seem thinner.”  
A sad smile formed on her face. “I am. Koumei commented on it, but I just cast off anything he had to say about it. I don’t want the two of us to feel terrible about the potential loss of our baby.”  
“Have you seen a doctor?”  
She leant against the wall, feeling her back pain increasing by the second. “Will ... Mei will probably...” she took a shaky breath, “... ask for one.”  
Mototeru let her lean on him and helped her walk further. “It would have been best if you had told at least someone sooner.”  
“Didn’t know who. I needed time to think.”  
They finally made it to the room and Mototeru carefully laid her in her bed. “Do you actually have any idea what may have caused this?”  
“Let’s say ... all horrible things lead to my father. Can call a doctor now or wait for Koumei. Your choice.”  
Mototeru decided that the best cause of action would be to bring a doctor over straight away. The doctor concluded that Princess Kichi was indeed suffering from a miscarriage and that she should be taken to a sterile environment until it actually happened. Once Mototeru was certain of everything, he ran back to the meeting room to inform the prince of his wife’s predicament. Prince Koumei went over to her as fast as he could and stayed by her side until the very end.


	11. Healing

From then on the imperial couple tried to be careful when it came down to having a baby, but unfortunately it wasn’t enough and Princess Kichi had two more miscarriages. Happily a ray of sunshine appeared in the shape of a baby girl, who they decided to call Tora. After the baby had been born, Prince Kouen came over and talked to the resting Kichi.  
“I’ve been wondering about something,” he said.  
“And that is, Lord Kouen?”  
“You said your father is to blame for the miscarriages.”  
“Yes.”  
“Why?”  
“Because thanks to him my body is messed up. I was a punching bag for him and other things for people before you freed me.”  
A dangerous gleam entered the prince’s eyes. “Oh, really?”  
“Yes. But that’s all in the past. So don’t worry.”  
“I know. But there’s still something that I should’ve done much earlier.” The prince took his sword out of its scabbard and pointed it towards her. Mototeru, who was standing at the foot of the bed, reached his hand towards his own sword. “Relax. I’m not going to hurt her.”  
“What are you going to do?” Princess Kichi asked confused.  
“Heal you. That’s what Phenex does. Like I said, I should have done it earlier but I never knew how injured you were. If you or Koumei had told me earlier, I could’ve done it then.”  
She could feel her cheeks warming up as she said, “You don’t have to, Lord Kouen.”  
“I know. But I want to. It won’t take a lot of Magoi if that’s what you’re worrying about.”  
“You don’t know that. You haven’t seen the full extent of my injuries. Nobody has except for Koumei.”  
“Why are you so against me healing you?” Prince Kouen asked angrily.  
“Because-because I don’t want you to do something for my expense.”  
“It’s not only your expense. It’s also Koumei’s. He loves you and I’m sure he loves your body just the way it is. Just as sure as I am that he hated seeing the wounds on your body the first time he saw it. It’s a constant reminder that he couldn’t protect you when you needed it the most.”  
“Wait ... how do you know that?” Kichi asked confused.  
“Because I could see the look in his eyes. We both know he’s not likely to go out to battle against anyone, but that look showed me that he would go after your father given the chance.”  
“He would ... actually do that?” she asked in a high-pitched voice.  
“Yes,” the prince said with a smile. “He would do anything for you.”  
“I don’t deserve him,” she said with a small smile.  
He rubbed her head. “Don’t say that. The two of you deserve each other more than you think. And also I’m happy to have you as a younger sister. Now,” he indicated his sword with his head, “will you allow me to heal you?”  
“Yes, Lord Kouen.”  
And so Phenex’s soft wings healed all of Princess Kichi’s injuries – internal and external.


	12. Flirtatious encounter

Two years passed and Princess Kichi was starting to feel more at home in the imperial palace, now spending most of her time looking after Princess Tora and learning everything there was to learn about the Kou Empire and it’s conquered countries or countries to be conquered. Prince Koumei helped her when he could, but now that she had a better grasp on things, he knew that she could go through most things alone. Of course that didn’t stop her from hunting him down when she didn’t understand something, which always brought a smile to his face.  
At the moment Princess Kichi was walking towards the dining room when someone called her attention by lightly touching her shoulder. She turned around to see a man – four years older than her, with tanned skin and more jewellery than she had seen on anyone else before – smiling at her.  
“Do you mind if I ask what such a beautiful lady such as yourself is doing here by herself?” the man asked, his voice dripping with sweet tones.  
“I’m not by myself,” she said, indicating Mototeru behind her. “And even if I were, what would you do about it, King Sinbad?” she asked icily.  
“Offer to spend the rest of my time with you of course,” he said, holding onto her left hand. “Such beauty does not deserve to be left alone.”  
“Yes. I’m sure my husband would agree on that,” she said, moving her ring finger to reveal a ring that could be considered a worthy rival for King Sinbad’s many rings.  
The king quickly let go of her hand and backed away slowly, with a look of fear on his face. “Who’s your husband?”  
“The Second Imperial Prince Koumei,” she said with a grin.  
“I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. If I knew, I wouldn’t have. You must believe me,” the king said, fearing for an impending war against his country considering he knew how much she meant to the first prince as well.  
“I don’t think that would matter to either of them, King Sinbad. Do you?” she asked with a deadly stare, having learnt it from Prince Kouen.  
“I’ll apologise.”  
“That’s good. Unfortunately they’re discussing something at the moment, so it will have to wait.”  
“My boat’s leaving soon.”  
“Better think of something fast then.”  
And so while King Sinbad left for his country of Sindria, he thought of a good apology letter for the imperial family, including a statement that he will personally apologise to the princes on seeing them in person.


	13. Vision of one king

Months later the Kou Empire received gloomy news: the Emperor Koutoku Ren had died because of an illness. Thus the entire imperial family was called back to the capital for the funeral, including Prince Kouha, who had gone to Magnostadt – a country full of magicians – to absorb it into the Kou Empire.  
Before everyone arrived, Princess Kougyoku decided to look for Prince Kouen. She found him studying a document in the library and neared him, but soon noticed that he was not alone. Princess Hakuei was also there and said with a sweet smile, “With all due respect, that diligent look doesn’t suit you.”  
“I’m not fond of it myself,” Prince Kouen admitted.  
Princess Kougyoku, now hiding behind the bookshelves, thought angrily, _Who does she think she is? And who does she think she’s talking to?_ As the princess was fuming in the background, Prince Kouen said while putting his document down, “Enough then. Let’s speak openly. Hakuryuu,” he said to his other visitor – Princess Hakuei’s biological younger brother.  
_Oh, he means with Hakuryuu,_ Princess Kougyoku thought in realisation. _About what though?_ she though intrigued.  
“Tell me honestly: do you want the throne?” he asked, looking at the document.  
Both princesses listened on in anticipation as Prince Hakuryuu responded, “Why do you ask?”  
“Simple. I don’t fancy waging war against my own blood. But only one of us may rule the empire. No,” he corrected himself. “There can only be one ruler. Not just for this country. But for the world.”  
_What is he talking about?_ Kougyoku thought confused.  
“What is a King’s Candidate?” Prince Kouen continued. “I’ve pondered it long and hard,” he said, revealing a piece of paper with a different script.  
“My lord, is that the language of Torran?” Princess Hakuei asked.  
“In the past, kings were chosen by Magi. Much as then, we aim to shape the course of history through magic. Using dark metal vessels whose creator remains unknown to us. The Djinns claimed King Solomon to be their maker. But who was this man; if that’s what he was? The record is vague. These transcriptions tell of a time before him. When men of different tongues lived scattered across an unforgiving land, a time when there existed many sacred ways. All decreed by different chieftains. Each one clawing and backbiting his neighbour until none stood.”  
“Just when and where did that happen?” Princess Hakuei asked calmly, as if she hadn’t just been told about something horrible.  
“No idea. In fact the whole world described in these texts seems to be completely remote from our own. That said, it’s hard to dismiss the language of Torran continues to thrive in the world. Especially in the dungeons. How we have come to speak in so many different tongues? Were all languages woven from the same ancient rune? If so, why study them? To evoke something eternal within ourselves? To sympathise? To fight well? So that triumph doesn’t cut us off from our kin? To recall us from the distant past? To inspire us to greater unity?” Prince Kouen got up and continued, “If we heed these ancient texts; one king and one king only can rule. Perhaps I’m mad to pursue this vision. But ... if it’s something we can obtain and bring all the world together, I must try. To that end, I implore your help.”  
Princess Kougyoku let out a small sigh.  
“I know you’re there.”  
She made a startled noise and revealed herself. “I-I didn’t mean to eavesdrop,” she said nervously.  
“You’re Vinea’s master aren’t you? I hope you listened closely.”  
“Yes,” she said, walking towards her siblings. “You lost me once or twice there, but I think I got the gist of it, which is that you’re brilliant.” Princess Kougyoku laughed anxiously.  
“Meaning you’re still hopelessly in the dark,” he said tiredly.  
The princess let her laugh die out and though irritated, _Dang it. I blew my chance. Way to go, Kougyoku. How are you going to persuade him after a fancy speech like that?_ Suddenly something strange went through her head and her ears started ringing. _Again? My ears have been ringing a lot lately,_ she thought, holding her hand to her right ear.  
“Kougyoku.”  
_What’s going on?_  
“Kougyoku.”  
Princess Kougyoku shot back to attention as Prince Kouen said, “Excuse me, Princess. Kouha’s back. We’ll be going tomorrow.”  
“Of course. Where to?”  
“Just where do you suppose? To our mother and father.”

Princess Kougyoku exited the library downtrodden and was noticed straight away by Princess Kichi. “Kougyoku, what’s wrong?”  
“Oh. Nothing,” she said dismissively.  
“As the Queen of Trying to Pretend Nothing’s Wrong, I can tell that that’s not true. You can tell me, you know. Or,” a smile appeared on her face as she held up her child to Princess Kougyoku’s face, “you can tell Tora.”  
Princess Kougyoku smiled in response and said. “Fine. But not here.”  
They walked to the gardens where they sat down on a bench. There Kougyoku admitted that she had tried to win Prince Kouen’s favour and maybe one day his hand in marriage.  
Princess Kichi made a face of confusion. “Um ... please don’t take this the wrong way, but ... why?”  
“Because he’s a brilliant man.”  
She smiled at the younger princess dryly. “I know that.” She sighed. “But it wouldn’t work out.”  
“You don’t know that.”  
“Yeah. I don’t. I was lucky with Koumei, so I can’t actually speak up about bad political marriages. And marrying Lord Kouen would most definitely be better than that Balbadd prince. In the sense that he would treat you properly that is. But, and again don’t take this the wrong way, you’re no match for him, for his intellect.”  
Princess Kougyoku looked up at her sister-in-law with determination and said, “I’ll study.”  
“Which he’d appreciate; no doubt about it. But I think he wants an intelligent woman to the core. Someone who’s willing to go through all of those documents in the library with him and think of something great. I’m lucky that Koumei never needed that of me. He just wanted a loyal, calm wife.” An affectionate smile spread across her lips. “But yeah ... there aren’t many political marriages that turn out all right. I just want you to be safe, Kougyoku.” She said, looking at her. Princess Kichi noticed that tears had started forming in Princess Kougyoku’s eyes and said hurriedly, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you.”  
She shook her head and said as Tora’s small hands tried to console her, “No. You didn’t upset me. It’s just really beautiful how you can talk about my big brother like that. I wish that I had someone like that.”  
Princess Kichi gave her a small smile and said, “I’m sure you will. You’re still young, beautiful and powerful and aren’t afraid to fight. They’re all great qualities that could make you into the perfect wife.”  
Princess Kougyoku sat up and hugged Princess Kichi around her neck. “Thank you.”  
“It’s nothing. Really.”


	14. Surprise announcement

And so the imperial siblings were summoned to the great hall to pay their respects to the late emperor. The siblings entered the room and could see the late emperor’s wife, Gyokuen, sitting beside his body, holding onto his unrecognisable hand. She turned towards them and entered them with a small smile. Then she beckoned them. The princesses drew back in horror but Prince Kouen calmed them down and approached the dais.  
“Taken from us by illness?” he asked his adoptive mother.  
“Tragically,” she said, getting up. “He endured the malady for a time but then a fatal turn. Kouen, bid your final farewells.”  
The eldest prince studied the lifeless body.  
“Kouen,” Gyokuen said in a soft voice. As he turned around to answer her, she put her hand on his chest. “Son, my only comfort in this dark hour. Take care of your mother, won’t you?” she said, stroking his bare chest.  
The princesses covered their mouths in disgust. Prince Kouha stuck out his tongue disrespectfully and said as Prince Kouen removed Gyokuen from him, “Hag. From father to son just like that. Unbelievable.”  
Then a priest opened the box and took out a scroll. “Now the reading of his Majesty’s last will and testament.”  
Prince Kouha turned to Prince Koumei and whispered, “En is the next in line, right?”  
“Stop yammering and face forward,” Prince Koumei quietly chastised his younger brother.  
_Everyone with a claim to the throne is under him. If it goes to one of the others..._  
“Thus the third emperor of the Kou Empire shall be Ren Gyokuen. Henceforth all affairs of state I leave in her hands, the imperial priesthood and the trusted advisors.  
The crowd started murmuring as Prince Kouha and Prince Koumei shot up from their bowing position, and soon the others followed.  
“What balls base nonsense is this?” Kin Gaku, one of Prince Kouen’s household members shouted.  
“A necessary measure I fear,” Empress Gyokuen said while Prince Kouha was fuming. “Under normal circumstances you’d be hailing Kouen.” She moved her arms up to cover her mouth. “But as he has the formidable task of commanding the Western Subjugation Forces before him.” She thrust out her left hand. “We cannot relieve him of such a sacred charge and let a great man’s dying vision be destroyed. I have no choice but to humbly pledge myself to you as interim ruler.” She made tears appear in her eyes. “Such is his Majesty’s will,” she said with an unstable smile.  
“More like a transparent lie!” Kin Gaku shouted as he stepped forward, followed by Prince Kouen’s other household members. Chuu’un also saw what was going on and followed them hurriedly. Now everyone supporting the siblings was facing the new emperor.  
_Oh no. This will divide the palace,_ Princess Hakuei thought nervously. She ran closer to the dais and said respectfully, “Mother, please. I beg you to reconsider. It may be that dying man’s word but-” Then suddenly Princess Hakuei was cut off by someone unexpected, her brother, Prince Hakuryuu. “All hail the dowager,” he said, walking towards his mother. He bowed down and said, “I bow to your grace. The throne is yours by right.”  
Princess Hakuei gasped nervously.  
The priest followed Prince Hakuryuu’s example and bowed as they said, “All hail the dowager. The throne is yours by right.” And started chanting it.

After the funeral was over Princess Kichi went out to find her husband and brothers-in-law and saw them walking towards their study gloomily. _Guess that’s what funerals do to people. But it’s not like he was exactly a loving father._ She ran over to them and said, “Why the long faces? Shouldn’t we be celebrating? I mean ... um ... Lord Kouen...”  
Prince Koumei looked at his wife fondly and said, “No. He wasn’t made emperor.”  
“What?” she said, looking at all three brothers as they nodded their heads in confirmation. “Well, who was then?”  
“Lady Gyokuen.”  
She made a face in discomfort. “Oh. That’s no good. With her in power ... you need a new plan to defeat her then. I guess I won’t be seeing much of you then, Mei.”  
“Um...” he said, starting to rub the back of his head.  
“It’s all right. The future of this empire is also very important. I’ll be there no matter what in the end.”  
“Thank you,” he said, looking lovingly at his wife. He felt the gaze of his brothers on him and started rubbing his head again. “I should go.”  
She giggled. “Ok. Don’t stay up too late.”  
“I’ll try. Goodnight, Kichi,” he said as he turned around and continued to walk to the study.  
“Goodnight, Mei.” Then she said in a slightly louder voice, “Hey, Koumei.”  
“Yes,” he said, turning his head to face her.  
“I love you,” she said with a broad smile.  
A blush formed around his acne scars as he said, “I love you too, Kichi. I really should get going now.” Then he hurriedly went through the door with Prince Kouen closely behind him.  
“Well, that was fun,” Prince Kouha said slightly amused.  
“Well... I can’t help it. I know I shouldn’t. But seeing him so flustered is nice. No one’s ever loved me like he does and it’s nice to have these small moments to remind me.” She nervously started chewing on her lip.  
Prince Kouha stared at her and said, “I really wish we could make him pay.”  
“Huh?” she said looking at him surprised.  
“Your father. He made you suffer and hasn’t borne the consequences from it yet. But En wouldn’t like it if we went after him even though I’m sure Mei wouldn’t mind.”  
“But it’s all right. Ok? Everything’s all right. My life here is good, so there’s no need for you to make him pay.”  
Prince Kouha sighed and looked her straight in the eyes. “I don’t think you get it. We, I, want to make him suffer because he hurt you and we care for you. If someone had hurt Mei in the past, wouldn’t you want them to pay?”  
“Of-of course I would. But I just don’t like the thought of any of you going into some kind of battle because of me.”  
“It’s too late for that. If you didn’t want that you should’ve made yourself less likable.”  
“Thanks,” she said, smiling at the floor shyly. “Why didn’t you actually follow them?”  
“It’s best to have them think of something and then I’ll help them with it,” Prince Kouha said offhandedly.  
She nodded. “Ok. How was the funeral actually?”  
Prince Kouha let out an irritated sigh. “Disgusting. Or that hag was at least.”  
“Empress Gyokuen?”  
“Yes. First it seemed all right, but when En neared her and father, she made a move on him.”  
Princess Kichi backed up against a pillar. “Are you serious? That’s disgusting. Especially during her late husband’s funeral. She could at least pretend to be sad about his death for longer.”  
“Guess that hag probably doesn’t care.”  
“Probably not. What did Lord Kouen do then?”  
“He just moved away. Then father’s will was read and it said that she was named the third emperor. There was uproar and it got worse...” – he made a face – “...Hakuryuu supported her claim to the throne and so did everyone else.”  
“That’s terrible,” she said leaning against the pillar for support.  
“Are you all right?” Prince Kouha asked worriedly.  
“Fine. Just a lot to take in.”  
“I presume so. I’ll help you to your room.”  
“Thank you,” she said as he supported her weight. “Do you think Koumei and Lord Kouen will be up late tonight?”  
“I don’t know. I’ll go check on them after I drop you off.”  
“You don’t have to. Mototeru can just as well do it.”  
“I know. But I want to.”  
“You truly are the best younger brother I could wish for,” she said with a smile.  
“Thanks.”


	15. Struggle against the medium

Some time later Reim declared war on Magnostadt, resulting in the Kou Empire, led by Prince Kouha, also taking up the chance to do so. Three huge Dark Djinns summoned by Mogamett repelled Kouha's forces. Despite fully equipping his Djinn Leraje, Kouha fought to the exhaustion because the monsters kept regenerating and urged his forces to retreat, but the soldiers refused to comply out of their loyalty to him. However, just as Kouha was about to be defeated, Alibaba – the former third Prince of the Balbadd Kingdom – fully equipping his Djinn Amon, appeared and drove the Dark Djins away. When attacked by a bigger number of Dark Djinns, Alibaba decided to bring out his extreme magic to destroy them for good, but just before he could do it, the monsters were vanquished by the forces of Prince Kouen, who appeared to aid his brother in need.  
The Dark Djinns were temporarily repelled by Kouen's household, but another group of them started attacking the Reim fleet, which had also come to invade Magnostadt, and Scheherazade along Mu and the Fanalis Corps made a stand for the rest of their forces to retreat. The Furnace under the city won’t stop working and keeps draining Mogamett's Magoi until killing him, becoming a huge mass of energy which opened a portal in the sky and a large, ominous creature started coming out of it. On the battlefield Aladdin recognized the being, and revealed that it must be stopped no matter the cost.  
Aladdin asked Kouen's for help and to convince him, summoned his, Alibaba and Kouha's Djinns altogether. The Djinns confirmed Aladdin's claim that should the corrupt god Ill Ilah not be stopped, all of the world's White Rukh would be drained and all life on it would be extinguished. However, Kouen was more interested in which other secrets Aladdin could be hiding from him and agreed to help with the condition of the young Magi answering all his questions afterwards. As Kouen calls for his other brothers and sisters, the huge medium kept on conjuring Dark Djinns that attacked the population of Magnostadt, and there was little Sheherazade and the magicians can do to stop them. Aladdin and Alibaba, assisted by the Kou Empire's King Vessels appeared to fight the monsters, but the medium was being protected by a strong barrier and Aladdin and the others would surely be exhausted before breaking it. Kouen then equipped the Djinn Agares which he used to bring forth a volcano and used its heat to empower his Djinn Astaroth, allowing him to keep attacking without rest. But alone its power wasn’t enough, so he dragged Alibaba to help him. As Amon is also a fire Djinn, both used the lava to empower their vessels and by combining his Extreme Magic with Prince Kouen's, Alibaba struck at the medium's barrier.  
Even with the combined effort of Alibaba and Prince Kouen, the medium's barrier was not destroyed and it closed the volcano to prevent them from replenishing their Magoi. Soon after, the medium assumed a grotesque, humanoid-like form that drained the White Rukh from everything it touched. When the medium seriously hurt Prince Kouen and Alibaba, Prince Kouen's siblings combine their efforts to deal a sequence of powerful attacks at it, ultimately dropping it into the ocean, which backfired when it empowered itself by draining the Rukh from the sea. Exhausted by the continued battle, Aladdin and the others could do little to stop the medium as it started pulling Ill Ilah from the heavens, until King Sinbad appeared to assist them. He was accompanied by his generals Drakon, Yamraiha and the other King Vessels from the Seven Seas Alliance. Surprised with their sudden appearance, Aladdin was informed by Sinbad that they were previously warned of the situation by Yunan and Morgiana, who also appeared to join the battle against the medium.  
As the magicians were rescuing the wounded in Magnostadt, Mu and the other Vessels from Reim also join the battle. In a last effort to destroy the medium, Sheherazade sacrificed herself to reinvigorate the weary King Vessels with the last of her Magoi. All dungeon capturers joined forces to attack it with all their might at once. However, the medium survived the blow, but Aladdin noticed a small light inside the giant making it hesitate. Certain that it must somehow be related to Titus and Mogamett, the Magi uses Solomon's Wisdom to reach them, accompanied by Yamraiha who also wanted to reunite with her foster father. The two find Mogamett being comforted by Titus' Rukh and the chancellor revealed his regret for all the troubles he caused and all the people that he had forced to fall into depravity in order to create the medium. In the occasion, it was revealed that Yamraiha had been kidnapped from the Royal Palace in Musta'sim when she had been a child and raised by him, but she claimed that she didn’t regret it at all and he would always be a father to her. Mogamett then decided to depart to the Great Flow of Rukh, after asking Aladdin to look for a way to redeem those who had fallen into depravity and return them to the White Rukh as well. As the medium started collapsing, Empress Gyokuen rejoiced as despite failing to bring forth Ill Ilah this time, the medium had managed to weaken the boundaries between worlds, and another medium could bring its arrival immediately once completed. Meanwhile at the great palace, Ugo greets Sheherazade and offers her a chance to reincarnate as a Magi but she allows Titus to do so in her place.  
The Kou Empire then turned their attention to the conquest of Magnostadt, but King Sinbad declared that Sindria and its allies had joined forces with the Reim Empire and that he would take custody of the country for the sake of its reconstruction. Prince Kouen then decided snatch Aladdin up.  
“Well in that case, I will be taking this Magi with me,” he said, holding onto the small Magi. “You promised me, right?” Prince Kouen said with a smirk while looking at Aladdin.  
“Y-yeah,” he said nervously.  
“If he was just interested in gaining more territory and influence, then he would just kill us off here. But I guess he’s not such a man.”  
“Eh?” Princess Hakuei said.  
“I didn’t expect that he would be so difficult to deal with,” King Sinbad said, still smiling.  
Then Prince Kouen, after putting down Aladdin, glared at King Sinbad and commanded, “Apologise.”  
“Huh?” he said, wondering what the prince could be talking about.  
“Apologise. Didn’t you say that you would in person upon seeing us again?”  
Prince Koumei, seeing what his brother was getting at, started moving his hand to his head to rub it.  
“Of course.” The king turned towards the second prince and bowed. “Prince Koumei, I apologise for trying to flirt with your wife.”  
He nodded. “Apology accepted.”  
This also caused everyone to look at the king in shock considering he had just apologised to a prince from an opposing nation.  
Any further discussion was interrupted when Titus, now reincarnated as the new Magi of Reim appeared before them; much to his friends' rejoice. Elsewhere, Judar and Prince Hakuryuu, who had been watching the entire battle from afar, gathered all the Black Rukh dispersed from the medium and before leaving with him, Hakuryuu bode farewell to Aladdin and the others, claiming that to follow the path he chose, he must turn his back to them.


	16. Cherry boy?

The sudden outburst of laughter caused Princess Tora to cry, resulting in Princess Kichi picking her up and shushing her. Once the child had calmed down enough, Princess Kichi carried her in her arms and went in search of Prince Kouen. On her way there she noticed a blond young man walking away from the meeting room. “Hi. You’re Sir Alibaba, right?”  
The youth stopped and looked at her. “Yes.”  
“Do you happen to know why Lord Kouen was laughing like that?”  
An awkward expression entered his face. “Maybe.”  
“I’ll ask him then. How was your conversation with the princes?”  
“It gave me a lot to think about.”  
She stared at him, seeing that he wasn’t telling her everything but nodded regardless. She wasn’t exactly one to pry. Definitely not when it came down to this country’s former prince. She nodded and took her farewell.  
Alibaba stared at her for a second until he heard his name being called out. He turned around and noticed Princess Kougyoku walking towards him. This was a friend he could talk to about everything that had been discussed.  
While Alibaba and Princess Kougyoku were talking, Princess Kichi found her way to the meeting room. She had Mototeru politely knock on the door and entered, daughter in arms. Though she had intended on focusing on Prince Kouen straight away, her eyes went to her tired husband. She walked over to him. “Oh, Koumei. Guess it was too long.”  
However, he was unresponsive. He had fallen asleep standing up the moment Alibaba had left. An affectionate smile entered her lips. She carefully passed Princess Tora to Mototeru as she stroked his head. “Koumei,” she said in a soft voice.  
He shot awake, startled. “Kichi, what are you doing here?”  
“I needed to talk to Lord Kouen about something, but I guess you could say I got a bit distracted by my beautiful husband.”  
A blush formed on his cheeks. He really hated it when she made him so speechless. He was still so unaccustomed to receiving compliments like that from her and they were said in such a soft and kind manner than he couldn’t help but love it. He leant down and kissed her on the lips. “Thank you,” he said with a smile.  
Now it was her turn to start blushing as she looked at him in slight surprise. “Nothing. Just go to bed already. I’ll come and check up on you later,” she said, pointing towards the door.  
He rubbed his head slightly and left.  
Then she turned towards Prince Kouen who was smiling at her in approval. “So, what is it you want to talk about?”  
She took Princess Tora out of Mototeru’s hands and said, “You made Tora cry. Why were you laughing so loud?”  
“Ah that. Sorry.” A faint smile entered his lips as he thought of the funny memory. “Something came up that was quite funny.”  
“And am I allowed to know what?” she asked with a stern gaze.  
“You’ve become more confident over the years,” he noted.  
“When it comes down to my daughter or husband, I’ll be as confident as need be.”  
“Of course. Sit. It’s going to be a long conversation.”  
Then he told her about how Prince Koumei had explained the situation to Alibaba, how afterwards they had come up with three conditions to make an alliance. They had been completely cutting ties with Sindria, presenting a concrete proposal in ruling Balbadd from a viewpoint they lacked and thirdly, showing loyalty to the Ren Family with no matter what by marrying one of their sisters. This had caused Alibaba to waver because he already had somebody in mind that he wanted to marry. Prince Koumei had suggested that he could have her as a concubine, but Alibaba thought that something like that would be too dishonest. This resulted in the prince commenting that Alibaba sounded like a cherry boy who hadn’t touched women. The reactions had caused Prince Kouen to lose it.  
Princess Kichi couldn’t help but smile slightly in amusement while she was playing with Princess Tora on her lap. “Never thought that Koumei would be the one to make such a comment.”  
“One of the things that made it so funny.”  
“Then again... Lord Kouen, is it alright if I ask you something kind of personal?”  
“Of course.”  
She looked around uncomfortably. “Well... Did Koumei have anyone before I came here? Otherwise I would say that he wasn’t in any position to talk.”  
Prince Kouen shrugged. “There’s a possibility, but I doubt it. He wouldn’t have time for something like that.”  
“I guess not. Good thing there’s such a thing as political marriages then.”  
“And that you came from a country that we needed as part of the Kou Empire.”  
“Yes.” She studied the prince and said, “What about you? Have you ever been interested in anyone?”  
“No. Never had time or interest,” he said indifferently.  
“I see. Well in that case, anyone who does manage to win your heart must be an amazing woman.”  
He smiled at her. “You think someone will?”  
“You never know, Lord Kouen. You never know.” She stood up. “Thank you for explaining it to me and please be a bit softer next time. I don’t want Tora to be scared of her uncle.”  
He walked over to her and rubbed the child’s head. “That I wouldn’t want.”  
Princess Kichi smiled at the prince and said, “Thank you, Lord Kouen.”


	17. Tragic news

Princess Kichi woke up in the middle of the night, drenched in sweat. All from a nightmare undoubtedly. One which she couldn’t remember. But who could blame her for having one? Her husband, the strategist who always stayed behind closed doors, was off on the battle field going up against his own step-brother Hakuryuu. He wasn’t exactly on a battle – he was in a nice tent, far away from any imminent danger. But it still worried her to no end. She took a deep breath and exhaled. No point in worrying about nothing. He was one of the smartest men she knew, if not the smartest. He would find a way to win.  
After that she tried to fall asleep again, but couldn’t. So she decided to go on a walk. Eventually she reached the big room where the leader of the army sat. She opened the door and came face to face with Prince Kouen.  
He looked at her surprised. “Kichi, what are you doing here?”  
“I’m sorry, my lord. I couldn’t sleep. Do you mind if I join you?”  
“Of course not.” He indicated a chair. “Are you worried?”  
She nervously looked down. “Yes. It’s so stupid. I know I shouldn’t be. Not after all these years, not after everything he’s accomplished, but I still worry.”  
Prince Kouen smiled kindly at her. “It’s just your way of showing how much you love him, so don’t feel bad about it.”  
“Thank you, Lord Kouen.”

Soon enough the siblings-in-law got a new visitor: Aladdin. He came bearing the news about what had happened to his friend. The loss of his friend Alibaba caused great sadness for Aladdin, making him not sure of what to do anymore. This also meant that now Prince Hakuryuu was the emperor.  
Hakuryuu now being emperor and having made an alliance with Sindria resulted in Sindria and its Seven Seas Alliance coming to his aide in the war. King Sinbad came to them with his army, saying that he was there to stop the war against the true emperor, Hakuryuu.  
Prince Kouen entered the main hall, Princess Kichi, dressed in normal clothes; close behind him since there was no way she’d be missing something like this out.  
The prince’s attendants stated that they were still willing to fight for him. Once Prince Kouen was out of the room, having surrendered so nothing bad would happen to his siblings and soldiers, King Sinbad turned towards the princess.  
“Your Highness, my condolences.”  
“What?” Her voice was a combination of sadness and fear.  
“We had to take out the enemy general. We had no other choice. I’m sorry.”  
She backed up against the wall, not believing her ears as tears started streaming down her face. Her whole world felt like it was crashing down. This couldn’t be true. This could not be true. No way. No. He had been in his tent the whole time. But still ... King Sinbad had no reason to lie about it. She opened her mouth to say something but all that came out was an ear-splitting wail as she fell to the ground.


	18. Prison visit

Mototeru led Princess Kichi back to her room, where she now just sat. Getting any kind of reaction out of her seemed futile. Definitely for Princess Tora who had gone to her mother’s room after hearing the horrible sound. She had tried to ask her in various ways why she was being so detached, but she wouldn’t utter a single word. She just stared. Stared into nothingness with the occasional whimper as tears streamed down her face. Mototeru also refused to tell her what was going on. But deep down inside the princess had a feeling it had to do with the war which her father had gone to fight in.  
After waiting for long enough the servants helped Princess Tora go wherever she wanted, to give her mother some time alone with her thoughts. Some time later a servant stormed in with the news that the princess’s husband wasn’t actually dead like she had been led to believe, only fatally wounded. At the moment he was being tended to. Princess Kichi could feel the shock taking a hold of her, but still managed to get the word, “Where,” out.  
“In the infirmary, my lady. Afterwards he will be taken to a cell.”  
She nodded and dismissed him after thanking him softly. She curled herself up in a ball, trying to think of what to do next. Her brain was screaming, still not over the fact that the man she loved had almost died. The fact that she had been told that he had actually died. She felt like throwing up, but her body didn’t want to move. However, it most definitely was moving, shaking even. How long would it take to bandage him up? King Sinbad hadn’t told her how he had been supposedly killed. It must have been a powerful attack nonetheless. Even so, through all the tears she eventually fell asleep.

Princess Kichi was eventually woken up by Mototeru, telling her that Prince Koumei had been bandaged up and could receive visitors now. She nodded and accepted his arm to help her over to the cells. As she slowly walked she looked over at her attendant and asked in a croaky voice, “Where’s Tora?”  
“She is in her chambers, my lady. She hasn’t been told about her father yet. We thought it would be best for you to tell her.”  
“Of course. Thank you.”  
They reached the cell part of the palace and the guard took the pair to where Prince Koumei was being held. He unlocked the door and told Princess Kichi to call him when she wanted to come back out, which she wasn’t sure would be ever. She entered the room and the moment she saw her prince, she ran over to him and hugged him. He winced for a second, yet returned the affection by putting his head on hers.  
He studied her and noticed she had been crying. “Kichi, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to worry you so much.”  
She shook her head. “It’s all right, Mei. It’s fine. You’re alive. That’s what’s important.”  
Realisation hit him as he said, “Kichi, did you think that I’d died?”  
She nodded against him and faced him. “King Sinbad said so when he came to Balbadd.”  
The look in his eyes hardened for a second. “Just proves how untrustworthy he is.”  
She tightened her grip on his robes. “That’s not the only thing.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I-I don’t really remember everything that had been said because I was pretty much grieving, but apparently he had mind controlled Kougyoku into stopping Kouha from doing anything.”  
“That does sound like something he’d do.” He neared her, bearing through the pain from his injury, and said in a soft voice. “Kichi, no matter what happens, know that I will always love you.”  
“What?” she asked scared. “What do you think will happen?”  
He averted his eyes.  
“Koumei?”  
“I don’t want to make you more scared than you already are.”  
“Well, you know not telling me will only make my mind go wild. And in that way, at least I’ll know and be prepared.” She gave him a weak smile.  
Prince Koumei’s mouth tightened. He really didn’t want to tell her what he almost certainly knew was going to happen. It was the most logical thing to happen after all. She was already in an emotionally vulnerable state after being told that he had died. Hopefully there would be some way to get back at King Sinbad for that. He sighed and said, “As the leaders of the army, we will probably all be punished in some way. I think my lord brother will be executed.” The fear in her eyes increased. “I’m not sure what will happen to me and Kouha. We might be exiled.”  
Princess Kichi hugged him as tight as she dared as tears started streaming down her face. “No. No. You can’t. You can’t go. Marriage is supposed to last forever. We’re supposed to be together forever, Koumei.”  
“I know. I really want to be. But this is how wars are.”  
“In that case, I hate wars.”  
“Unfortunately it was necessary. Good thing that there probably won’t be any anymore.” He could feel tears welling up in his eyes.  
“You really think so?” She moved her head to face him again.  
“There will no longer be any reasons to fight. Definitely not since King Sinbad has aligned himself with so many countries, including the Kou Empire.”  
She nodded. “I can’t believe he did that. I know it was a good way to win the war, but it was still an underhanded trick.” Her eyes moved to her husband’s bound up chest. “Does it hurt a lot?”  
“Only when I move.”  
A small smile formed on her lips. “Then it’s good that you don’t tend to move a lot. And sleeping should also be fine, right?”  
He smiled in return. “I guess I’ll see.”  
She stroked his cheek. “Do take care of yourself, Mei. No matter what.”  
“If you do the same.”  
She moved herself so her mouth was centimetres from his. “I’ll try.” Then she kissed him, pretending like all the horrors of before were just part of a nightmare. While she was resting her face against his, she said in a small voice. “I should tell Tora at some point, right?”  
“You should. It would be nice to say goodbye to her.”  
“Do you think she’ll be allowed to say goodbye to her uncles as well?”  
“Yes.”


	19. Final conversation

A few days later Emperor Hakuryuu decided to make Prince Koumei’s predictions come true: Prince Kouen was to be executed five days from now and his brothers would be exiled and stripped of their titles. The emperor summoned his sister-in-law to tell her about this, resulting in her latest emotional outburst.  
“No. Please, don’t. Common, Lord Hakuryuu, you’re better than this. You know ... you know he wouldn’t have...”  
“It’s too late. I have decided to do so,” he said in an unwavering voice.  
“But why do they have to be exiled? I-I understand the execution. But please, don’t take him away from me.”  
He looked at her with resolute eyes. “They have been charged with killing the former emperor and his sons and therefore must be punished.”  
“What?” she asked in a shrill voice, looking up at him. “They would never. They looked up to your brothers. You must know that.”  
He took a step closer to her. “I know. But the people don’t. They will be told that.”  
Her breathing started to become ragged as she whispered, “We’ll never stop lying to our people.”  
“It will be our last lie.”  
She looked him straight in the eyes. “Is that a promise? As the current emperor.”  
His eyes seemed to waver slightly, but he said, “Yes.”  
She took a deep breath and said, “Can I say goodbye to them on the last day?”  
The emperor nodded. “Koumei and Kouha will be exiled tomorrow. Kouen will be executed four days later.”  
Though she felt like crumbling to the ground, she didn’t, couldn’t in front of him. “Thank you.”  
“Will Tora also be saying goodbye?”  
“In the cells. I can’t tell her yet what will happen to them.”  
“She’s already four.”  
“Too young never to see her father again,” she said, making eye-contact with hardened eyes.  
“You can’t change my mind, Kichi.”  
“It was worth a shot.” She turned around. “Oh, and, Lord Hakuryuu.” She faced him with pure distaste dancing in her eyes. “I won’t say I hate you, but I really do not like you. I won’t try to betray you in any way, but I won’t see you as my emperor. I’ll just keep to my side of the palace. Okay?”  
“Yes,” he said as the princess went through the doors, not bothering to hear his response.

After calming down, Princess Kichi went to her daughter’s room to find her putting together a puzzle with her governess. She indicated to her to be left alone with Princess Tora, so she bowed and bid her farewell. Princess Kichi knelt by Princess Tora’s side and said in a soft voice, “Hey, Tora.”  
“Hi, Mommy.” She smiled at her.  
“Would you like to see Daddy?”  
“Yes,” she said happily. “I miss him.”  
_You’ll miss him even more now,_ she thought sadly. _I'm sorry I didn’t let you see him earlier._ “Well in that case let’s go see him.” She reached out her hand which her daughter took with a smile.  
“Mommy, what’s wrong?”  
“I’ll tell you later, sweetheart. Let’s go see Daddy first, okay?”  
“Okay.”  
They walked towards the cell block, Tora looking at the never before seen area with wide eyes.  
“Is this where they’re keeping, Daddy?”  
“Yes.”  
“Why? He hasn’t done anything wrong.”  
“Because his side lost.”  
“That’s not fair.”  
She knelt down and faced her daughter. “I know, sweetheart. But that’s how the world is. Unfair things happen. But we have to stay strong, okay?”  
“Okay,” she said, nodding determined.  
“Are you ready? Remember, he had a serious injury, so be careful.”  
She nodded.  
Then the princesses were led to the cell and the guard opened the door. The moment Princess Tora saw her father sitting in the chair; she ran over to him and gave his legs a bear hug. Princess Kichi smiled down at her and picked her up so she had the chance for a proper hug.  
“Daddy,” she said, tears forming in her eyes.  
“Tora.” His voice cracked slightly. He had been told what was going to happen to him and his brothers and he wasn’t prepared to say goodbye. Not now, not ever. Like Princess Kichi had said to him, marriage was supposed to last forever and the years they had spent together weren’t nearly enough, nowhere near even. And worst of all, his daughter would end up growing up without a father. He had as well, but the main difference between him and his father was that he actually loved his child.  
Princess Tora noticed the change in her father’s behaviour. “Daddy, what’s wrong? Is it the injury? Do you want me to hurt them as well?”  
He smiled kindly at her. “No. Just stay safe by your mother’s side.” He looked up at Princess Kichi and she nodded in response to his silent question. “Tora, there’s something we have to tell you.”  
She looked at him confused, but nodded, being all ears.  
He sighed and looked away pained.  
Princess Kichi noticed it and said in a small voice, “Should I say it?”  
“No.” He looked back and said, “I’m going to be exiled with Uncle Kouha.”  
“Exiled?” she repeated the unknown word.  
The princess caressed her daughter’s head. “It means he’s going to be sent away. Emperor Hakuryuu hasn’t said to where yet.”  
“But we’ll be allowed to visit,” she said, holding onto a thin strand of hope.  
“I don’t know. This is the first time I’ve experienced an exile.”  
“Daddy?”  
He looked down regrettably. “I don’t know.” Even though he said those words, he had a feeling neither of them would be allowed to visit him. He would be branded a war criminal. No way would he have any right in seeing the people closest to his heart.  
Princess Tora let the waterfall of tears stream down her face as she held onto her father’s robe and wailed, “I don’t want you to go. Daddy.”  
Tough his chest still hurt like hell, he moved his body so he could talk closely to her. “Me neither. But I have to. And I hope to return someday.”  
Princess Kichi was by his ear within seconds. “Koumei, don’t put ideas in her head.”  
He whispered back, “I can’t help it.”  
She looked at him and saw how truly sad he was at leaving everyone behind. She pecked him on the forehead. “I know. I’m sorry. I guess the emotions are messing me up in all kinds of ways.”  
“If only I could be there to help you through it.”  
“You’ve already helped me enough, Koumei. Now it’ll be time to get through the stuff on my own.” She rubbed her daughter’s head in comfort and noticed that the emotional outburst had caused her to fall asleep. “I should go. I’m allowed to say goodbye to you tomorrow. I might come by later.”  
Before leaving, she looked at him in a way that said she wished she had powers to stop him from going.

Later that day, after making sure Princess Tora was better, Princess Kichi went to the other cell blocks. The closest one was Prince Kouen’s and his seemed much more secure. She entered and her heart sank. Prison life wasn’t something for the prince. The man she respected so much for everything he had achieved. Now tied up like he was some low-ranking criminal. She steadied herself and walked towards him.  
His head moved up at the sound of a new visitor. Noticing her, he smiled. “How’s Koumei?”  
“Healing,” she said in a small voice.  
“That’s good. I was worried. How are you?”  
She looked at him with a pained expression. “As good as one can do under the circumstances.”  
“Of course. I’m sorry. If only we had foreseen that.”  
“I don’t think anyone could’ve, Lord Kouen. Definitely not at such a time.”  
He nodded.  
Looking at the soon-to-be-executed prince, tears couldn’t help but fill in her eyes. “I don’t want you to die.”  
He looked at her surprised. For her to say it so direct was unlike her. “It has to be done,” he said solemnly.  
“But why? It’s not like you’d do that.” As she spoke, she moved closer.  
“He has been taken over by rage and hate.”  
“Even for you?”  
He nodded. “For the fact that we didn’t do anything to stop her and followed her.”  
“But he must know that you weren’t entirely on her side.”  
He shrugged. “I said it all too late.”  
“How are you so calm about it all?”  
“I’m not afraid to die for the people I care about.”  
She let out a nervous laugh. “The great Prince Kouen, not afraid of anything.”  
“Will they let you stay in the palace?”  
“Yes. I’ll probably move to some other part of the palace, away from Emperor Hakuryuu.”  
“That’s good. Stay safe.”  
“Thank you, Lord Kouen,” she said with a bow. She looked at him with a question she didn’t dare to ask in her eyes. He read it and nodded. Then she walked over to him and hugged him around the neck. “I’m going to miss you so much. I’ll try to visit before as well.”  
“I’ll miss you too. It was fun having a younger sister like you.”  
“Thank you.” She bowed one last time and left the room.  
Damn, how was she going to tell Tora about this? She was already really upset about her father and uncle being exiled. Princess Kichi had the inkling to tell her that Prince Kouen was also being exiled, just to spare her the pain of mourning. Either way, she wasn’t going to see him again. But then again she would be lying to her. About her own family. Maybe at some point after the execution. That gave her time to prepare whatever she would have to say.


	20. Exile

The next morning Princess Kichi woke up as early as her body allowed her to. Though nothing bad had happened yet, it was already struggling to do anything. She got changed and had a bite to eat, then went to the harbour where a ship was being prepared for the princes. She looked around and spotted them being walked over by some guards, Prince Koumei leaning on one of them for support. She ran over as fast as she could and called them to wait. They did as instructed without question, having being told by the emperor that she would be coming to say goodbye.  
First Princess Kichi looked at Prince Kouha. His happiness also seemed to have been dealt a blow. She presumed that he hadn’t been allowed to say goodbye to his older brother. “Prince Kouha,” she said in a soft voice.  
He looked at her, showing defiance brimming in his eyes. “You don’t have to say anything.”  
She nodded. Then she wrapped her arms around the slightly smaller prince. “Take care of yourself.”  
“I will.”  
After that she turned to Prince Koumei and hugged him tightly, her hands holding onto the cloth of his robe. The guards nodded at each other and one of them unlocked Prince Koumei’s handcuffs, so he could hug her in return. As the minutes passed, not a word was spoken between the couple – seeing no need in saying anything.  
After what the guard thought was long enough, he spoke softly, “Your Highness, we have to go.”  
Her grip on the robe tightened ever so slightly. “No.” There was a hint of defiance in that word.  
“Kichi,” Prince Koumei said cautiously.  
“No.” She started sobbing. “Don’t go. Please. You can’t.”  
He pulled her closer. “I’m sorry. I have to go.”  
Then two strong arms wrapped around Princess Kichi’s arms and pulled her away. The prince let go, while the princess frantically flung her hands. He held onto one of them while he neared her and kissed her deeply. “I love you,” he said, so only she could hear.  
She opened her mouth, but no words were able to come out.


	21. Execution

Everyone went back to Rakushou for the big day, so people from all over could witness the death of the traitor with their own eyes. Emperor Hakuryuu had said that the people of the palace were allowed to observe, but didn’t have to.  
Princess Kichi had decided to stay in her chambers. The handy thing about it was that the window had a view of the area. First row seats so to speak. Tough she really did not want to face this, she couldn’t not. She needed to know that Emperor Hakuryuu really would go through with it till the end. Actually kill his step-brother and brand him a traitor to everyone around them.  
“The execution of the rebel leader, Kouen Ren, shall commence now!!!” a man shouted in a loud voice. “This man is the great sinner who slaughtered Emperor Hakutoku and the crown princes. Furthermore, he divided the empire by assuming the role of the false emperor, spilling the blood of many people in the process!!! Therefore, he will be beheaded here and now!!!”  
_All lies,_ she thought as the man talked.  
“In the past, the Kou Empire was seized by a mistaken philosophy and, burning with desire to expand its territory, conquered many other countries. By executing the symbol of those mistakes, Kouen Ren ... the Kou Empire shall be born anew under the rule of Emperor Hakuryuu!!!”  
She shifted her eyes towards the new emperor and even though he was reasonably far, she noticed something that made her gape. _His left arm and legs, they’re back._ During his adventures, Hakuryuu had lost three of his limbs and replaced them with wooden prosthetics, but now here they were, flesh and blood. She gripped onto the railing. Only Phenex could do such a thing. Looking back down at the former prince, she couldn’t help but smile. _Even before this you take care of your siblings._  
Suddenly the door opened and a young, female voice said, “Mommy.”  
She looked at the girl in panic, “Tora.”  
“Apologies, my lady. She wouldn’t stop begging to see you.”  
“It’s alright.”  
“Mommy, what’s wrong?”  
“Nothing, dear. I just miss them.” She looked towards the area and could tell that this was a bad idea. She turned her whole frame to her daughter, hiding the scene behind her, and said, “Let’s go play a game or something. Maybe I can tell you a story.”  
“Okay.”  
As she started moving away from the open window, Princess Tora suddenly ran towards it. “Mommy, why is Uncle Kouen there?”  
She moved as fast as she could to cover her daughter’s face from the oncoming horror. “No reason, sweetie. They’re just preparing him to leave.”  
“In front of all those people?” she asked doubtfully.  
She could feel her insides turning as the seconds passed on. “Yes.”  
“Why?”  
“Because he was the leader of the rebel group. Or what they’re calling the rebel group.”  
Princess Tora nodded, believing her mother.  
Then there was a loud thud behind the pair and all colour drained from Princess Kichi’s face. Not only that but black spots started dancing in front of her eyes as she started swaying.  
“Mommy?”  
“No,” was the last word that escaped her mouth before she fell to the ground.


	22. Illusion of death

Princess Kichi woke up the next day to her daughter looking at her worriedly. “Tora,” she said in a croaky voice. She tried to reach for her daughter, but her body felt so tired that it could hardly even move. “I’m sorry.”  
Princess Tora shook her head. “It’s alright, Mommy. I understand.”  
A faint smile appeared on her lips. “Already so mature. I really am proud of you.”  
She beamed at her mother. “Thank you.”  
The elder princess nodded. “Hey, Tora. I’m still feeling kind of tired. Do you think you could spend some time with your governess or maybe even Princess Kougyoku?”  
Tora nodded. “Feel better soon, Mommy.”  
“Thank you, sweetheart.”  
Then she got off her stool and walked outside, followed by her attendant.  
The moment everyone had left, tears started falling down Princess Kichi’s face. Nothing else seemed to work apart from her tear ducts. So she lay still, until sleep eventually took her.  
Time passed, though Princess Kichi didn’t seem to notice. The only thing that seemed remotely regular where her meals. They always brought them on a tray and insisted she eat. Sometimes she tried, but even then hardly anything went in.  
Then one day she got a special visit: the emperor Hakuryuu and the Magi Aladdin. She moved to have a proper view of them.  
“Kichi,” Emperor Hakuryuu said with a voice of power.  
She straightened up even more. “Emperor Hakuryuu, what brings you here?”  
He looked at the young Magi. He stepped forward and bowed. “I am sorry about this, Kichi. I really am.”  
“What?” she asked confused.  
Aladdin looked down in shame. “It was a request of Hakuryuu. No one else was allowed to know...”  
She gaped slightly. “Aladdin, what are you talking about?”  
“Mister Kouen isn’t dead.”  
She gripped her sheet out of shock. “What are you talking about? I saw … I heard it happen. Are you saying my memories are wrong?”  
“No.” He shook his head. “But what you saw was an illusion. I made it with my magic.”  
Her heart started beating faster than ever before, she looked at Emperor Hakuryuu. He didn’t seem to have anything to contradict this statement. Princess Kichi started breathing faster. Her brain wasn’t forming coherent thoughts anymore. Nothing. But she needed to know more. “Where?” finally escaped her mouth.  
“He was sent to the same island as Koumei and Kouha.”  
She nodded, though her breathing didn’t seem to calm down. Emperor Hakuryuu took one last look at her and left, Aladdin closely behind him.


	23. Abduction

Princess Kichi was reading a book while her daughter was playing around in the room when there was a knock on the door. The servant told her that a man going by the name Anesi Raskino from the Oneri Kingdom was here to see her. She frowned, but let the man in nonetheless. Usually when it came down to having an audience with someone else, it would be held in a meeting room, but over the years Princess Kichi had grown to care less and less about her appearance to others. And the empress didn’t seem to mind, which was a bonus.  
The door opened and a tall man with light brown hair entered. He bowed and said, “Thank you for allowing me to see you, Princess Kichi.”  
“Think nothing of it. How can I help you?” she asked while indicating chair opposite her.  
Anesi sat down and said, “I, the people of Oneri, would like you to come back.”  
Her face moved around in confusion. “Why would I do that? I live here. My life is here.”  
“I know, Your Highness. But our kingdom needs a leader. And since the king is dying...”  
Something resembling a sinister smile entered her face. That along with her eyes, red from crying and not sleeping enough, sent shivers down Anesi’s spine. “So that bastard’s finally shuffling off his mortal coil, is he?”  
“Yes, my lady,” he said through a slight bow. “And the people don’t know what to do since you’re his only living relative.”  
Princess Kichi beckoned Princess Tora to come closer and the child lay against her mother. “Of course, but I’m still a princess of the Kou Empire above anything else. Oneri used to be a part of Kou and anything to do with that should be discussed with the empress and her advisers, not me, someone who just happened to come from there.”  
“But we still want someone at the top. And sorry for saying this, but you don’t look very princessy to me. At least not anymore. You now seem to hold a power in your words and the way you hold yourself but your looks are starting to fail you, I see.”  
She tried her best not to glare at him too harshly. “Excuse me?”  
He shrugged. “I’m just saying it is, princess. You were considered a beauty back home, by none more than me. I had hoped to get your hand in marriage one day if only I had been of higher birth. Unfortunately I wasn’t strong enough to stop the Kou army or your father’s decision but now I can change that.” He stood up and started walking towards her. Mototeru, seeing that something wasn’t right, stepped between his charge and possible adversary. “So you really do have your own bodyguard, huh?”  
Princess Kichi held tightly onto Princess Tora, not taking her eyes off her conversation partner. “What do you want?”  
“Your hand in marriage, of course. I’m sure that will make you much happier and you’ll start looking like your old self again.”  
She snarled. “I don’t want to look like my old self and perhaps you’ve forgotten, but I am already married.”  
“Yeah, but isn’t he exiled on some island far away from here?”  
A pang entered her heart, but she didn’t let it show. “I’m still loyal to him. I still love him.”  
Anesi laughed chillingly. “You’re still in love with a man who’s been gone for two years. Oh, that’s gold.”  
“What about you, huh?”  
He stroked his chin. “I wouldn’t exactly say that I’m in love anymore, not sure whether I ever was. But what I can say is that I want you. Always have and always will. Now was just the perfect occasion. I thought of coming straight after the exile, but you know, I thought enough of you to give you a little time to recover.”  
She swallowed the bile that had entered her mouth. “It doesn’t matter. I love Koumei and will stay loyal to him and only him. Even if he’s gone for the rest of my life, I won’t take anyone else. I see no use.”  
“Of course not. You already have a child.” He nodded towards Tora, who was holding onto her mother for dear life. “But is one really enough? What if something happens to her?”  
He started reaching towards her, but his hand was promptly stopped by the vassal standing between him and the princesses.  
“Ah yes. Forgot about you.” He was acting like the hand stopping was more of an inconvenience than anything. He looked around the room. “I’m sorry, highnesses. But if you’d come willingly we wouldn’t be having this problem.” He held his other arm against his mouth and nose as suddenly a smoke bomb appeared out of seemingly nowhere.  
The other people in the room started coughing loudly as the smoke entered their lungs. Then there was silence. Anesi waited until the smoke disappeared and then went over to the unconscious woman on the sofa. “The former second prince really didn’t deserve you,” he said as he stroked her cheek.  
She still managed to open her mouth to wheeze, “Mei,” before falling into full unconsciousness.


	24. Pitiful proposal

In the end the plan really had been simple: get an audience with the princess, state your demands, inevitably get them denied for obvious reasons and then kidnap her. The first parts had gone past without any problems. She had grown up since he had last seen her. Though her frame seemed unnervingly thin. Anesi reasoned that she hadn’t been eating everything that was being served to her. Probably missing her husband too much. He would change that of course. Make her forget about the former great brain of the Kou Empire.  
This was how the last part came into play: the kidnapping. The moment he had entered the room, he had made sure that he could escape through the window and signalled his allies to show them where he was. Then they had gone ahead and done everything else, including helping him and the princess out of the window.  
Now he was in a carriage, on his way back to his kingdom, with his hopeful future wife.  
He studied her and just then noticed the sizable ring on her ring finger. I can just chuck it away now. _No one will care._ His hands absentmindedly reached towards the ring, but then the smarter part of him said, _No, let her get rid of it. Once she replaces his ring with yours, she’ll show who she’s really loyal to._  
Tough in the end, making Princess Kichi his wasn’t the entire reason for him wanting her to return to her home country. He had told her the truth. Her father was dying of some terrible disease. And much to everyone’s shock he had asked to see his daughter. He had refused to say why, but had insisted on her presence none the less. Anesi hoped that this would also result in his blessing. Becoming someone of high ranking sounded wonderful. And with the woman lying next to him even more so.

After the latest bump in the road, Princess Kichi finally shot awake. She looked around her and her face went near translucent, definitely when she saw the culprit for her unwilling journey. She reached her hand towards her ring and concentrated on breathing. In and out, in and out, in and out.  
“Are you alright?” Anesi had the nerve to ask.  
“Wh-why are you doing this?” Tears started streaming down her face. She didn’t care anymore. Everything about this went beyond common courtesy in so many ways.  
“I told you. I want you to be my wife.”  
“I am already someone’s wife.”  
“Yes. And look how that’s going.”  
“Koumei didn’t do anything wrong,” she said in the firmest voice she could muster.  
“Sure. But one thing he did do wrong is leave you behind.”  
“He didn’t have a choice. There was no way we could live there together, definitely with Tora. And there was no way in hell I was going to leave her alone.”  
“But didn’t you?”  
“Huh?” She looked at him confused.  
“Leave her alone. I heard that for the first year you were mostly secluded to your chambers.”  
Her lip wobbled as she leant against the wall of the carriage. “I still spent time with her,” she said in a smaller voice. “She was one of the only people I saw during that time.”  
Anesi looked pained at her and nodded in understanding. “I see. So once this is all over, we’ll have her come over as well.”  
She sighed. “You know you’re going to have to force me in to everything, right?” she said weakly.  
“I presumed as much. But I don’t mind. As long as you’re by my side, I’m happy.”  
“Doesn’t take much to make you happy then.” As she spoke those words, her eyes moved towards the ring on her finger and lingered on it. “I’m sorry, Koumei,” she said in a small voice.


	25. Deathbed deal

The carriage came to a stop outside the castle. The driver got off and opened the door, while the servants greeted them. They gave Princess Kichi an once-over and nodded. Then one of them told her to follow him. Tough she was getting more and more confused by the second, she complied, seeing no point in fighting considering any of these men could easily take her on. She really should’ve trained her body better. Tough a part of her knew that even if she had, her lack of food and sleep would’ve messed it up anyway.  
They went up grand sets of staircases until they finally reached the royal suite area – her father’s area. She asked why she was here. Surely that old man wouldn’t want to see _her_. But the servant said that he did. He knocked on the door and entered, Princess Kichi closely behind him.  
The man known as the newly appointed leader of Oneri after its liberation moved his head and fixed his eyes on Princess Kichi.  
She almost stopped. His eyes no longer bore the hatred he had had for her all those years, they seemed to have softened. Now it was time to see whether he had as well.  
She walked over to him and knelt by his bed. “Father.” Her voice still sounded horse from the crying of earlier, though she had a feeling the people of this castle would think otherwise.  
He studied her and a small smile appeared on his face. “Kichi, you really have grown up into a beautiful young woman.”  
“Thank you.” She didn’t know what else she could say, never in his life had he given her such a compliment.  
“Kichi, I need to apologise. I realise now..., being so close to being reunited with your mother, that I ... was nothing but horrible to you. You never deserved it... You were such a sweet young girl and I let anyone who wanted you use you. I really am happy that you found a loving husband.”  
The tears entered her eyes again and started streaming. “Apology accepted, Father.” _Even if I can’t forgive him._  
“Good. Will you stay for the funeral? You don’t have to say anything, just being there is enough.”  
She felt a chill run down her spine as she thought of having to spend more time in this country with someone like Anesi. “I don’t know.” She paused. “Father, do you know Anesi Raskino?”  
“Yes, him. He used to work here and I sent him to fetch you.”  
The second part came as no surprise, but the first one was new information all together. “He used to work here?”  
“Yes. In the kitchens. Anywhere really where you couldn’t see him. Why?”  
“He seems to have some interest in me and wants to marry me now.”  
Tough it hurt to even move, the former king straightened up. “What?”  
“It is true, father. He thinks that now because Koumei is in exile and has been for a while now, he can marry me.”  
He beckoned the servant to ask for confirmation, which he gave. “In that case, it is my dying wish to not have you marry him. He will be no husband of yours.”  
“Thank you, father.”  
“If you stay for my funeral.”  
“Of course.”

The king relayed his order onto his staff and told them how he would like his funeral to be and that he wanted the kingdom to become a republic. Everyone started making preparations for it.  
Though when Anesi eventually found out about this order he lost it. He went to the chambers where he knew the princess was staying and grabbed her by the scruff. “You think you can escape from me that easily?”  
“Yes. I will never be yours.” The fear of earlier had left her voice and now was carrying defiance.  
He raised his hand to slap her, but it was stopped by a guard. Neither of them had noticed Princess Kichi flinch in fear.  
“Are you Anesi Raskino?” There was no mercy in his voice.  
“Yes. What of it?”  
“You have been ordered not to marry the princess, so I suggest that you stay as far away from her as possible. Unless you want to experience an early death.”  
He let go of Princess Kichi and looked at the man. “You’re saying you’re gonna kill me?”  
“If you keep on harassing her, yes.”  
He took one last look at the pair and excited the room.  
The guard looked at Kichi and saw that she was shaking, holding onto her ring.  
“Your Highness?”  
“Guess no matter what, someone will always want to hurt me here.” She looked at him. “Thank you. I really appreciate it.”  
“Of course, Your Highness.” He bowed and exited the room.  
Princess Kichi fell back on her bed. She felt where she had been grabbed. It had hurt the back of her neck, but she hadn’t seemed to mind. It had always been like that. Light pains didn’t bother her and she just always tried to hide the more serious ones.  
She moved her hand to her chest area. “I wonder whether your wound still hurts, Mei.” She bit the inside of her lip. She was really starting to tire of her own emotions. She knew it was natural, but that didn’t change the fact that for the past two years, she had cried every day, almost every night. And she knew he wouldn’t want that.  
It also made her wonder how he had dealt with being separated from her. She knew with his brothers by his side, he should’ve been able to handle it. She stilled and opened her eyes. Brothers, that had been it. She still remembered how it had felt when they had told her that Kouen hadn’t been executed, but a mirage of him had. How her breathing had almost stopped. How her reality had been put into question for the second time in a few days.  
Luckily after that most people had pretty much been forced to stop using their magic – the Metal Vessel users at least. They had all had to give them up and hand them over, so they could be stored somewhere secret. So no one could use them to start a war again. It made sense in a way. But the fact that she didn’t trust the man keeping them locked up didn’t help. No matter what he did for this world, she would still mistrust King Sinbad to the day either of them died.  
There was a knock on the door and a servant came in carrying a dress. “Your Highness, this is for you.”  
“Already?”  
“Yes. The King will probably die any moment now.”  
“Ok. Thank you. What kind of ceremony will it be? Will it be public?”  
“Yes. Anyone grieving for the king is welcome. Of course there will be guard stationed all over.”  
“That’s good. Thank you.” She got up and accepted the dress.  
“Would you like any help?”  
She showed the woman the clothes she was wearing from the Kou Empire. “I manage to get into these every day by myself, I’m sure a dress will do just fine.”  
She bowed. “Of course. But if there’s anything, don’t hesitate to ask.” Then she exited the room.  
Princess Kichi sat down with a sigh. _They’re all treating me with respect now. I recognise some and even they bowed. Is it because I’m a princess of Kou or is it because of my father?_


	26. Emotional plea

During that night the news came that the king had died. Though not everyone was sad about it, there were still a few people who mourned his death. The funeral would be held the next morning, Princess Kichi was told.  
She stared at the ceiling. Trying to get some feeling of sadness into her, but now she felt nothing. She wasn’t surprised. He had hardly been a father to her and when she had gone to Rakushou, she had pretty much abandoned any kind of contact with him. Not like he had done anything either. He had just wanted to see her when he was near dying; to apologise. At least she knew that he regretted it in some way. She turned to her side and closed her eyes, she wasn’t sure whether she would fall asleep, sometimes it was still difficult to do so, but she could just as well try.  
The next morning she was woken up by a knock on the door. She allowed the person to enter, revealing themselves as a servant bearing breakfast.  
Princess Kichi looked at the servant surprised and almost leapt out of bed, making a beeline towards the woman carrying a tray. She stopped when she saw the princess approaching.  
“Your Highness?”  
“Since when is breakfast brought to the room?”  
“It has always been that way, my lady.” She looked at the floor. “But we weren’t allowed to give you anything before. You had to fend for yourself.”  
“Yeah. I know.” She rubbed her head annoyed. “Well thanks.” She accepted the platter.  
“Is it perhaps different in the Kou Empire?”  
“Yes,” she said as she sat down at a table in her room. “There you can go to the main hall to have breakfast or just get something from the kitchens if you’re feeling hungry. It’s really handy when you don’t have a set time to eat.” She looked at her ring. “Or you’re so busy you forget to eat,” she said in a small voice.  
She looked at the princess in shock. “Apologies, Your Highness.”  
Princess Kichi looked at her with a sad smile and shook her head. “No, it’s alright.” She took a deep breath and sighed. “You didn’t make me talk about him in any kind of way. I chose to. I just ... still like talking about him. Not only so he won’t be forgotten, but also so that people, no matter who they are, know that he is a brilliant man.”  
She smiled and bowed. “Of course, Your Highness.”  
“Oh yeah. I’m probably keeping you from your other duties. Thank you for the breakfast.”  
Princess Kichi looked at her food and smiled slightly. It was different than the food in the Kou Empire, but it still looked good. She ate as much as she could, having regained the ability to not skip her meals. Afterwards she washed herself up and put on her dress. Then she waited.  
A bit later the same woman as before entered the room, telling her to come with her. As the pair walked in silence, Princess Kichi said, “Sorry for not asking this earlier, but what’s actually your name?”  
“Oh, it’s Asashi.” She looked surprised at the question.  
“Well, it’s a pleasure meeting you, Ms. Asashi.”  
They went down the countless stairs and eventually made it back to the entrance hall. Just then the door sprung open and an armed man entered the room. Behind him, still outside preparing to enter, where even more.  
“Mototeru?” Princess Kichi said surprised.  
“Your Highness, are you okay?”  
“Yes, I’m fine. Um...” She looked around frantically, not sure what do say or do. “Mototeru, listen, I promise I’ll explain everything to you later, there’s just something I have to do.”  
“My lady?”  
“Please,” she said, holding her hands up together.  
“Of course. But if any danger arises, I will step in.”  
She smiled. “Thank you.”  
Princess Kichi and Asashi entered the big hall. There were already countless people there, most of them from high standing, some seemed to be servants of the palace, the others Princess Kichi didn’t recognise. She went to the front row, where apparently the family had to sit. She moved carefully, hoping that none of these people would notice her. She was keeping her promise that was all.  
So the ceremony began. First the priest said some words and stated that the king wanted the country to become a republic, then some other people did. To Princess Kichi it all seemed very boring. She had heard all this before and didn’t care all that much about what was going on. Suddenly someone shouted, “The princess!”  
Her head moved quickly towards where the voice had come from.  
“She should also say something.”  
Soon enough the others started backing the man up, cheering for her to talk. Even though she didn’t want to, she knew that if she didn’t, they would just continue with this nonsense. So she stepped forward and onto the dais. Her appearance silenced the room.  
She was silent for a bit, thinking of how to start. “As you all probably know, my relationship with my father was less than loving. To him I had always been a tool to use. That’s also what happened eleven years ago when I was married off into the Kou Empire. But the thing was he hadn’t always been this horrible man. When I was younger I still remember that he had been a loving father, a father that any princess would wish for. Those were some of the happiest years of my life over here. Then my mother died and that father died along with her. He became something much, much worse. As I got older, I realised something: he resented the fact that I had lived and the woman he loved had died. There were no two ways about it. But the thing is ... that doesn’t change that at that age I needed a father. Someone to love me and be there for me. I was so confused. You have no idea. To suddenly have a loving, caring father turn into a monster over night. Someone who snaps at you when you want to ask him a simple question, someone who just sees you as a disposable tool. I wouldn’t wish that on anyone else. So please, as the daughter of the former king and a fellow human being, I’m begging you, no matter what happens, don’t treat your children like my father treated me.” At some point during the kind of eulogy tears had started streaming down Princess Kichi’s face. She wiped them away confused. Then she looked at the crowd and they were all staring at her in wonder. She bit the inside of her lip and rubbed her head and walked back to her place.  
“Are you alright, Your Highness?” Asashi asked.  
“Yes. I’m fine. I have no idea why I’m crying, though.”  
“Perhaps because you still loved him.”  
She shook her head. “No. I know what love is. I love the Ren family. I don’t feel those kinds of feelings towards my father.” She rubbed her head again. “It’s probably because I mentioned my mother. I do still miss her.”  
“How old where you when she died?” Asashi asked softly.  
“Six,” she said barley louder than a whisper.  
Asashi gasped and put her hand in front of her mouth. “So young.”  
“Yeah.” She was silent, her face seemed to have lost some of its colour. “How long do you think this will still take?”  
“Not long anymore, my lady.”  
Just when Asashi said those words, the group was told to go to the reception area. Everyone got up from their seats.  
“Do you think I’ll be allowed to skip this? He just said to attend his funeral, nothing more.”  
“Yes,” she said with a small smile and a nod. “It was a pleasure meeting you.”  
“It was also a pleasure meeting you. Thank you for everything, Lady Asashi.”  
So Princess Kichi went straight to Mototeru, who was still silently waiting in the entrance hall. The moment he saw her near him, he walked over to her. “Your Highness, what happened?”  
“I’ll tell you on the way. We need to get out of here before anyone notices.”  
“Of course.” He led her to the horses and helped her onto his. The start was a fast one, but once they were out of the clear, they let the horses trot.  
“So ... as you may have noticed, my father died. That’s the main reason why I actually had to come back. That proposal was just something thought of by that guy. Luckily once I told him about it, my father said that he would be no husband of mine. On the condition that I attended his funeral.”  
“So that’s why you were there.”  
“Yes.”  
“May I ask why you look more upset?”  
“I had to give a kind of eulogy about my father. I talked about the past, the good times, when my mother was still alive. I guess, in the end, it just all made me emotional, thinking about all that. I never actually told anyone about that past apart from Koumei.”  
“Oh, Your Highness...”  
She looked at him with a serious gaze. “Don’t be like that. I’ll be fine. I just saw this as someone I knew dying, not my actual father.”  
Mototeru inhaled sharply, but nodded as they continued back to the Imperial Palace.


	27. Apology

It was now the third year of the end of the civil war and something incredible happened: Alibaba woke up again under the Magi Yunan’s watch. First he didn’t look so good, so Yunan trained him to look healthy and fresh. First he went to Sindria to hear what the king had to say. Then he decided to go to Rakushou first to meet up with everyone there. His airship landed and he walked down full of confidence. Then he continued to the Imperial Palace.  
“Huh?” he suddenly heard a woman say behind him. “Sir Alibaba?”  
He turned around and couldn’t help but stare at this woman. She had gotten older since he had last seen her all those years ago, but also slightly thinner. Not so thin that he should worry about, but thinner nonetheless. “Hello, Princess,” he said unsurely.  
“Oh yeah. You probably don’t know my name. I’m sorry, I should’ve told you when we saw each other last. My name is Kichi Ren. It is a pleasure seeing you again in such health.”  
He quickly bowed. He had gotten quite acquainted with everyone else from the imperial family so it hadn’t been necessary for such formalities, but since he hardly knew this woman and she seemed kind, he couldn’t help himself. Then he felt a small hand on his head. He looked over and saw a small girl with dark red hair smiling at him.  
“Hello, I’m Tora.”  
He remembered a young girl in Princess Kichi’s arm when they had seen each other before. “Hi, Tora. It’s nice to meet you.”  
She smiled at him in return.  
“So what brings you here, Sir Alibaba?”  
“Um...” he started unsurely. “I was thinking of visiting the palace, see how Kougyoku’s holding up.”  
“Of course. Follow me.” She started walking and Alibaba stayed close behind here.  
Though he couldn’t ignore the two armed men standing on either side of the princesses. _They’ve both got their own attendant._  
“Mother, he’s cute right?”  
Princess Kichi frowned in disapproval at the comment, but agreed nonetheless. “Yes.”  
“I wonder whether I’ll ever meet someone as cute as him.”  
“Tora, this is hardly the time. You’re still young and have a lot more to learn. I know you’re smart for your age, but this really isn’t the time to be thinking about boys,” her mother chided.  
“Yes. I know. But either way it’s going to be difficult for me. I’m a princess. I might also have to marry like you and father did.”  
“No. You won’t. I won’t allow it and we have no reason anymore for anything like that to happen. You’ll get to marry who you want to marry, no one else.” She rubbed her daughter’s head.  
Princess Tora puffed her cheeks. “Yeah. Hopefully by then the world’s better.”  
“It’s most definitely getting better.” She turned around to face Alibaba. “Also, Sir Alibaba, Balbadd is doing great. They’ve created the republic you wished for.” She added in a small voice, “A much better lifestyle than anything we had to offer them.”  
Alibaba beamed. “That’s great to hear. Thank you. I’ll go visit them after this.”  
She smiled. “It’s my pleasure.”  
Though the smile seemed sincere, the sadness in her eyes couldn’t be ignored. _Is this because of what happened to the princes?_  
“Is this your first visit to Rakushou?”  
“Yes. I only ever met your family in Balbadd or other countries.”  
“That makes sense. The moment Balbadd was seized; we spent most of our time there after all.”  
“What’s wrong? Every time you speak about Balbadd, you sound sadder. Like you regret something.”  
“’Cause I do. I regret the fact that we took those people’s and many other people’s freedom like that. I believe in Lord Kouen’s ultimate goal: to unify the world. And Koumei’s idea seemed to make sense. But the thing is ... in the end, we were just conquerors. They wanted to erase history so the rest of the world would be like the Kou Empire, so that people would come to accept all that as normal. That’s what happened here. Thankfully all those rules were abolished afterwards and all the countries were set free. I agree with the idea of a united world, just not the way they tried to achieve it. Now I’m just not sure anymore of what to think.”  
“You shouldn’t blame yourself.”  
She shook her head and looked at him with a sad expression. “But I do. Because I was so close to them. I mean, I don’t know. Slavery existed in the Kou Empire since I got here. And since it was humane it didn’t seem that bad, until I realised that it was still slavery. I should’ve tried to convince him not to do it. But I didn’t know how to... He’s a good man. Please believe me, Sir Alibaba. He never ... meant any true harm to the people. He was following his brother’s orders and doing what he at the time he thought needed to be done.” Her voice had cracked and tears started forming in her eyes.  
Alibaba looked at her surprised. He had always wondered in what way she was related to the imperial family, but hadn’t wanted to find out like this. As her attendant tried to console her, he said, “I believe you.”  
“Thank you,” she said in a small voice. “I’m sorry. We should continue going.” Then she continued walking, her daughter holding her hand in comfort.  
He continued following them in silence. Eventually they reached the palace. “Wow, it’s beautiful.”  
“Isn’t it?” Princess Kichi’s voice had gone back to normal. “I was amazed too when I saw it for the first time.” She walked towards the palace, the guards bowing down to her as she passed them. One even asked what Alibaba was doing with her. “He’s an old acquaintance of mine and a friend of the empress.” He bowed and let them all pass. “So I presume that you want to talk to Empress Kougyoku?”  
“Yes.” Alibaba said.  
“Okay. Follow me.” Before she went any further, she turned to her daughter. “Tora, go to your room for now. I’ll be with you soon. I just have to make sure he makes it to the throne room okay.”  
Princess Tora nodded and squeezed her mother’s hand for a second. “I’ll see you later, Mother.”  
“She seems quite mature for her age.”  
“Yeah. Probably inherited her father’s intellect. And a war happened when she was really young. Of course she reacted like you would expect a four year old to react, but after that she started maturing really fast.” She crossed her arms over her stomach, then rubbed her neck. “Maybe also because I wasn’t always there for her. The first year ... was the worst.”  
“You don’t have to...” Alibaba started.  
She looked at him with a weak smile. “It’s alright, Sir Alibaba. Lately I’ve been crying less and less compared to the past two years. I guess I’m getting used to him and his brothers not being here. Naturally I still feel a gaping hole.”  
He nodded his head in understanding.  
They stopped in front of two big doors.  
“We’ve arrived. I’ll tell them that you’re here.”  
Mototeru opened the door for her. She entered and bowed. “Empress Kougyoku, I have a surprise for you.”  
“Kichi, what are you talking about?”  
All she got in reply was a faint humorous smile as her sister-in-law stepped to the side to show the new visitor.  
Alibaba revealed himself and looked up at her with a smile. “Hi. Did Sinbad tell you I was coming?”  
Princess Kichi looked at him surprised and shocked. _He went to him first._  
The empress nodded and dismissed everyone else.  
Alibaba first asked Kougyoku about Aladdin, Morgiana, and Hakuryuu's whereabouts. When Kougyoku replied that she didn’t, Alibaba expressed he has concerns for her well-being and Kou Empire's state. Kougyoku noted that Alibaba has seen the state of Rakushou and told him how things were better and livelier in the old days. Because of the restrictions placed by the International Alliance – something created by every leader, though thought of by Sinbad –, Kougyoku and her group were unable to use Metal Vessels or raise an army to counter any pirates.  
Furthermore, she had attempted many ways to improve the economy, such as adopting laws similar to Reim and Parthevia, but none of them had gone smoothly. When Alibaba told her that her attempts were not fruitless, Kougyoku cried out how Sinbad had used her. She had wished to be useful to her family and empire by protecting them, yet she had ended up hurting everyone in the end for not noticing Sinbad's mind control Djinn Zepar inside of her. As Alibaba apologised to Kougyoku about withholding information on Zepar's presence in her, Kougyoku states that Sinbad informed her that Alibaba had noticed. Despite resenting Alibaba at first, she realised that Alibaba was concerned of her well-being since she would have faced harsh treatment by her home country, and later thanked him. She informs Alibaba that the Kou Empire will soon be dissolved due its inability to pay huge loans owed to the International Alliance.


	28. Kou’s recovery plan

Suddenly Koubun Ka and his group barged in with plans on fixing their situation. He shared his new proposal with Alibaba. Alibaba assured Kougyoku and her group to put their faith into him as he has a plan to help them.  
After talking for a bit, Alibaba decided to call Sinbad on the new calling device to tell him how unfair he was being towards Kougyoku. They continue talking for a while, mainly attacks towards Sinbad and how inconsiderate he was being towards the Kou Empire.  
Alibaba wrapped it up by telling Sinbad it was a cruel thing to do to a ruler. Sinbad pointed out that Alibaba's claims were making him sound like the villain. Alibaba retorted and stated Sinbad is kind but he should be more considerate of others. Sinbad answered Alibaba that he had a plan to save the Kou Empire from bankruptcy. Alibaba turned down Sinbad's help and asked him to delay restitution to one year much to Sinbad's surprise. Sinbad tried to ask Alibaba to reconsider. Alibaba reminded Sinbad how his father had instructed him how to run a trading company and country. Therefore, Alibaba wished Sinbad to treat him as his own son. Sinbad gave Alibaba his consent and agrees to his conditions.  
While Ka had complained that Alibaba had delayed the deadline, Kougyoku and the others were impressed at what Alibaba has done for them. Alibaba simply stated he just was repeating what Budel told him about Kou Empire's situation. Alibaba noted he hadn’t not solved anything yet and asked Kougyoku for her consent to rebuild the country.  
Then, Ka interrupted Alibaba and emphasized his position as the prime minister as well as the policies was in his hands. Ka feared Alibaba was going to steal the power. However, Kougyoku wanted to leave the situation in Alibaba's hand and named Alibaba as the new prime minister, much to Ka's surprise. Ka cried to Kougyoku who assured him that Ka could be Alibaba's advisor. The other staff members ended up laughing at Ka's demotion, much to Ka's embarrassment. Kougyoku announced that they will protect this country with all of their strength. When asked if he had an idea, Alibaba simply replied no. Alibaba stated that he would have to learn about the empire first.  
In the library, Kougyoku informed Alibaba about what they had archived from geography, population statistics, and more as well as twenty other rooms like this library. When he had been asked by the staff, Alibaba replied he would need to read as much in order to grasp the current situation to devise a plan while recalling Budel's words and his promise to Kougyoku. Kougyoku reminded Alibaba that he was here to search for Aladdin. Alibaba stated that no one here has any clue where Aladdin was, and he reasoned that Aladdin might notice him if he ran as prime minister for the Kou Empire. Ka Koubun remarked that Alibaba couldn’t keep his promise and called Alibaba ignorant with no prior experience in running a country.  
Using his new abilities, Alibaba was able to read through the scrolls with incredible concentration. As he concentrated his eyes, he thought of Yunan, Kougyoku, and Hakuryuu. Impressed by Alibaba's efforts, the frustrated Ka Koubun joined in to help Alibaba much to Kougyoku's delight.  
Two weeks later, they had devised a plan. The fatigued Ka Koubun asked Alibaba to announce the plans since Alibaba had formulated the plans. However, Alibaba asked Kougyoku since she is the empress who had to encourage her people. Ka Koubun argues that Kougyoku couldn’t show herself in public nor make a public speech on her own. Alibaba reminded Kougyoku of her resolve to protect her brother's own country. He begged her to become strong and act in her brother's stead and to lead its people to live with pride. Touched by Alibaba's words, she thanked Ka Koubun for protecting her. She revealed that she had known Ka Koubun had been taking advantage of her while she had been running away from her own responsibilities.


	29. Stirring speech

Four days later, Kougyoku declared an imperial edict, a summons for all former members of the Kou Imperial Army within the nation including pirates to those who had retired in the government. In response from the army looking down on her, Kougyoku ordered her people to be silent and asks if they were weak. She reminded them that they were losing to a new side of war, the economy. She yelled out that their people and resources were being taken from them by the Reim, Parthevia, and Sinbad's groups. She told them that she would not let their empire die out. That their old military ways would become a trading company in order to change how like war had changed for them at this point of time. She declared that she will establish the Kou Imperial Army as a trading company. She reminded them of how proud they had been of their military organization and their technology to produce weapons and magic. Now, they would change for this new warfare as the trading company to rule the world once again.  
As her words captured the hearts of the soldiers, she declared that she would never kneel before their enemies as a warrior of the Ren family. She asked everyone to lend her their strength to protect the country for the sake of their pride. The empire roared with their pride and for their empress.

Alibaba shared his plans of transforming Kou Empire into a trading nation as they could become the biggest company with the out of place soldiers to become the new workers. When Koubun argued that soldiers are too prideful and refuse to become traders, Alibaba yelled at him to underestimate merchants and reasons that everyone can be suitable for something. He wanted everyone to live with pride and live to want something they want to be.  
While the country first focused on agriculture, Koubun pointed out their geographic location made it hard for them to trade and sell their produce as the mountains were too vast to cross over as well as losing Balbadd, access to sea trading routes. Alibaba asked if they could use or create airships. One elderly man stated only Sinbad's country can manufacture them.  
Then, Alibaba asked Sinbad to loan a hundred airships, but Sinbad refused, reminding Alibaba that he said the Kou Empire should save itself with its own hands. Alibaba got an idea to rely on another person.


	30. The island of exile

A week later Alibaba arrived on Samon Island by sneaking onto a ship bearing life stock for the princes. First he notices a tall, long haired, elegant figure carrying a net of fish. _A beautiful woman?! Here?!_  
“Alibaba? You’re alive?”  
“Huh? Do you know me?” he asked confused.  
The figure turned to reveal themself. “I’m Kouha Ren!”  
Alibaba looked at the youngest Ren brother in shock. “Weren’t you shorter before?”  
“Huh? Did you come to pick a fight?”  
“What’s with all the fish?”  
“It’s for dinner tonight.” He turned to the person behind him. “Koumei, say something to this unlikely survivor.”  
“We’re unlikely survivors too, Kouha,” Koumei answered with a serious look. It seemed like he was wearing nothing but his robe, which was loosely hanging open and showing his scarred chest.  
Alibaba admired him. “You’ve cleaned up nicely... You look tough.”  
“Koumei has always been handsome,” Kouha said with a smile.  
He stood up. “It can’t have been easy to sneak here. Did Kougyoku tell you everything?”  
Alibaba gulped in response.  
“Then I’ll leave the decision up to him.”  
The trio walked towards a hut, where the soldiers bowed at them in greeting.  
Alibaba entered it and said, “It’s been a while. I see you’re still alive, Kouen!”  
Kouen smiled at Alibaba. “It’s been three years since I requested your presence. You late, Alibaba.”  
They walked along the beach, Alibaba supporting the former first prince. “What happened to your arm and legs?”  
“I gave them to my brother,” he responded hobbling.  
“And you’ve aged. You’ve got wrinkles!”  
Kouen stared silently at Alibaba. Then he slapped him in the leg with his walking stick.  
“Do you know the situation in Kou?”  
A nod while he looked away.  
“The economy is a wreck, but we’re trying to fix it. I read about Kou’s magical research, but it’s so decentralized that I didn’t know who to ask about it, so I came to you.”  
The three brothers looked on at him silently.  
“And I need someone with an overall grasp on Kou’s armies. You three must come back.”  
Koumei stepped forward. “But we cannot.”  
“Koumei?”  
“Hakuryuu convicted us of assassinating a previous emperor and princes so he could claim right of rule. Our return as princes would weaken Hakuryuu’s and Kougyoku’s claims to the throne. The people and the nation would fall into confusion.”  
Alibaba grinned excitedly. “Then don’t come back as princes!”  
“Huh?”  
“You could return as fettered criminals! The people might curse you and pelt you with rocks ... but I want you to come back!”  
“Heh.” Kouen smiled amused and laughed. “Oh, then that’s fine.”  
“Kouen?!  
Koumei looked down in disapproval.  
Kouen put his hand on Koumei’s shoulder. “You should take Koumei. I was the right king for war, but he is suited for times of peace. After the fighting, I intended to pass the throne to him.”  
“I didn’t know that...”  
“No, but I did,” Kouha said with a smile.  
“What?!”  
But then Kouha’s smile turned teasing. “That would also of course mean that you get to see Kichi again.”  
His cheeks reddened considerably. “That’s not what I’m going for... Of course I’d like to see her... But she’s probably...”  
Kouha laughed at his inability to formulate proper sentences when it came down to his wife.  
Alibaba didn’t pay it much mind and thought, _Oh right! It was Koumei who devised policies for Balbadd._ “Please! For the sake of Kou, come back!!  
The former second prince had quietened down and was now rubbing his head while smiling shyly. Kouen looked at him seriously, indicating that he thought this was the best option, though there was also a slight twinkle in his eyes.  
“Since my brother asks, I will go despite the risks.”  
_Yes!!_ “Thank you,” Alibaba said with an excited smile.  
Suddenly Alibaba’s communication device started ringing. He took it out and said, “Oh! It’s from Sinbad...”  
“Huh?!! Sinbad?!!” Kouha said nervously.  
“Alibaba, as I repeatedly told Hakuryuu and Princess Kougyoku, you cannot bring back the Ren brothers.”  
“But you won’t execute them either, right?” Alibaba said unperturbed. “Because of their Metal Vessels!!! If they died, their five Djinn would return to their Dungeons and be beyond your reach!” He held the device closer to his mouth in front of him. “What do you need other people’s Djinn for anyway? I want Amon back!!”  
“He sure speaks his mind,” Kouha said slightly nervous. On the other hand his eldest brother was just watching the whole thing unfold, while his other one looked on surprised.  
“Anyway, I’m taking Koumei back.”  
“No, you can’t.”  
But this is another country’s legal matter!!”  
“As well as a binding condition of the international alliance.”  
“Sinbad, I’ve discovered Kou’s resource,” Alibaba said confidently. In the past Sinbad had told him that he could only use Kou’s resources to make it grow again.  
“You have?”  
“Remember, you promised that you wouldn’t interfere ... with anything Kou does with its own resources!”  
“Yes, I did...” Sinbad said, having gone to serious mode.  
“The Kou Empire’s resource ... is its people! They care for their country ... and worry about it ... and risk their lives for their fellow citizens. It doesn’t matter whether we’re slaves, princes or criminals! We’re all part of Kou! Right, Sinbad?” Alibaba said more forcefully, “He won’t even be a prince. I’m just transferring a prisoner!!”  
“No! The alliance forbids it!!”  
“Why?! It’s weird for a single man to decide to laws for the whole world!!!!”  
“The Board of Directors decided, not just me!!”  
“Alibaba, do you want to clash with me?!” Sinbad asked seriously.  
“...Why are you being so strict over such a little thing? It isn’t like you,” Alibaba said seriously.  
After that Alibaba hung up and took Koumei with him, on the condition that he wears a mask to cover up part of his face. As they were hiding from anyone who would give them away, Alibaba looked at Koumei. He seemed to have calmed down by the earlier proclamation that he would probably see his wife again, but still slightly nervous.  
Alibaba opened his mouth and before he could stop himself said, “I actually saw her.”  
Koumei looked at him surprised. “When?”  
“When I arrived in Rakushou. She was out with your daughter, Tora. She looked good. I mean, I think from an outsider’s perspective.”  
“That’s good.” His hand went back towards his head as he smiled. “And how’s Tora?”  
“She seems mature and grown. But probably still has a long way to go. Kichi always compares her and her intelligence to yours. Saying that she takes after her father.”  
A crimson blush formed on his cheeks. He tried to think of anything to say, but nothing came to mind. Tears started forming in his eyes, which he wiped away as soon as he realised. “I love her,” he said, barley louder than a whisper.  
“And you’ll be able to tell her that soon,” Alibaba said with a reassuring smile.


	31. Magical research

Back in Rakushou, Alibaba introduced his new companion to the Empress and others around her, Um, this is my helper! Consider him a strategist.”  
The attendants had to hold back their tears, seeing their former prince in such a disguise.  
_Lord Alibaba brought this man back from exile and will not reveal is name..._  
Empress Kougyoku did the same, looking down nervously. _It’s my older brother Koumei!!!_  
Koubun, not realising who he was being faced with, aggressively put his hand on Koumei’s shoulder. “Hey, new guy!! I am Ka Koubun and I outrank you.”  
He bowed down slightly as he put his hands together. “I understand, Lord Ka Koubun.”  
“H-he hasn’t noticed?!” the empress’s other vassal said nervously.  
“Master Strategist ... give us your secret knowledge of the Kou Empire!” Alibaba said with a smile.  
“What is the status of the Magical Research Facility?”  
“Magical Research Facility?”  
“What’s that?” Empress Kougyoku said oblivious.  
“It is a military branch for investigating magic and dungeons, but information about it is dispersed to avoid revealing its existence.”  
“Oh!” Koubun said realising something. “Come to think of it, Emperor Hakuryuu ordered the flow of funds to a mysterious department that he said would prove useful someday!”  
“Where is this secret facility?”  
“...Underground.”  
“What’s all this?!!! I’ve never seen it before!” Alibaba said amazed.  
As people looked at them, Koumei explained, “This is the Eastern Ki research Facility. We hollowed out the mountains on the edge of Rakushou to create it and kept it secret from the alliance.  
Suddenly five people swarmed him.  
“Oh! We know you!!”  
“My Lord!!  
“My lord, you’re all right?!”  
“Despite the circumstances, you have held up well,” Koumei said with a gentle smile.  
“Not at all!!” one of them said with tears streaming down his face.  
“Welcome back, Lord Ko-” Junjun tried to say, but was cut short by someone’s hand on her mouth.  
“We have continued our research! Each group will now report,” one of them said while bowing.  
The scientists reported on their progress with communication devices, dungeon creatures, Household Assimilation team and talismen. Alibaba was amazed at their accomplishments and thought this level was more advanced than Magnostadt.  
When Alibaba asked about the heaven Trigram Talisman, he touched a body which roars at him. Koumei explained it is to revive the dead. Koumei's reasons along with the men and women's reactions on how honourable it would be freaks out Alibaba. Koumei also explained they started to research magic because of its usefulness in revolutionizing war. Koumei said he regretted not starting their research much earlier. Then, a scientist arrived with results that could help Alibaba transport goods.


	32. Revolutionary trade

Alibaba and Koumei went over the plans such as obtaining a patent for it after discussing it with Empress Kougyoku. Alibaba went to Budel to ask him for help in rebuilding the Kou Empire. He suggested that he could plant vineyards for his wine.  
Alibaba then explained how the goods could be transported back in the palace. “Something Kou developed with a certain metal vessel. When that vessel came into its master’s possession ... he realised it could revolutionize the distribution of goods and advance civilization. The Kou Empire used mobile magic circles to rapidly homogenize cultures throughout its occupied lands. The circles can instantaneously transport construction materials, fuel and workers, so they could be useful for trade!!”  
“I’ll do it!! It positively stinks of profit!!” Budel said excitedly.  
“I’m glad to hear you say that.”  
Now Budel was gone and Alibaba and Koumei were the only ones left in the room.  
“Well! We know what to do, but where do we start?”  
“Mobile magic circles require an origin and a destination. For example, transporting something from Kou to Reim requires establishing circles in both locations,” Koumei explained.  
“Oh...”  
“Negotiations will be necessary for establishing trade offices with circles in other nations...” He bowed at Alibaba. “...And I would like you to handle that, Sir Alibaba.”  
Alibaba looked at him surprised. “Me?”  
“Yes. However, there is little time. If Kou’s produce find no buyers, the soldier’s hard work will be for naught. Will you do this?”  
Alibaba accepted the request and left.  
Koumei went back to Empress Kougyoku and Ka Koubun. “Sir Alibaba exerts power over the outside.”  
“Outside? What do you mean?”  
“Whether he is aware of it or not, he attracts others. He has influenced importanat personages in many nations ... and Empress Kougyoku is no different.”  
They looked at him seriously. Then he stepped in front of her, and put his hands together. “People must choose the battles appropriate to them, and I am no different. If you will accept me, I will serve you to the best of my ability.” She looked at him shocked before he bowed down, making her blush.  
“Thank you for bolstering this nation in difficult times. I will serve faithfully! For myself and my absent brothers.”  
Empress Kougyoku then stated while looking outside that she would inform the nations of Alibaba’s visit as representative of the Kou Company. Then she turned to Koumei again and said, “I have decided to put you up in the North Wing, near to here.”  
Koubun looked at her shocked. “Your Majesty, are you sure? The princesses are momenteraly living there.”  
She looked at her vassal seriously. “Do you really mistrust our new strategist so much that you think he would try something with my sister? And they both have attendants, so you shouldn’t be so quick to come to conclusions.”  
“Of course not.” He side eyes Koumei, still not trusting him entirly when it came down to those two.  
Koumei forced himself not to smile too broadly as he bowed again. “Thank you, Empress Kougyoku.”  
“Think nothing of it.” She instructed a guard to come and lead him to his quarters.


	33. Wonderful reunion

As they walked through the corridors, the guard kept looking at the man behind him, trying to find any kind of expression. But he just looked serene. He wanted to ask him how he was feeling, however he managed to stop himself just in time. It was hardly his place to ask after all. They stopped at a door.  
“This is where you will be living from now on,” he said.  
“Thank you.”  
“If there’s anything you need,” he eyed the two doors to the right of him, his eyes staying on the furthest one for the longest, “just ask.”  
“Of course. Thank you,” he said as he bowed slightly.  
He stayed outside the room as he watched the guard leave. Then he looked towards the furthest door. He had been able to stay calm so far, taking this whole thing as one step at a time, not thinking of actually seeing her. But now he could, he would and it was making his heart beat faster. He looked around and saw that no one in particular was looking at him. So he made his way to the door. Then he knocked on it.  
“Come in,” said the voice of his wife.  
He stayed glued on the spot. He hadn’t heard her voice in three years and hearing it again like that made him feel so nervous.  
There was a sigh on the other side of the door that he failed to hear. The door opened with her saying, “I thought I said-” Then her eyes fixed on him and her mouth fell open. “Mei?” Her mouth seemed to form the nickname, but it was hardly audible. Not a second later she fainted.  
He had her in his arms before she hit the ground. Then he moved them so he was now holding her in bridal style. He studied her. Every detail, not missing anything. She seemed and felt thinner in his arms. He felt the worry take over him, but managed to calm himself with the thought that she wasn’t unnaturally thin, just thinner. Her hair was also now in a ponytail as opposed to being loose. He carefully put her in her bed and sat by her side.  
The moment Koumei had entered the room, Mototeru had almost cried out in shock, but had stopped in time upon seeing the mask. The attendant closed the door behind them and watched as the former prince carefully put his wife to bed and took her hand.  
“I’m sorry I shocked you like this, Kichi. I had to keep my identity hidden so we could formulate a proper plan.” Koumei removed his mask and showed his face. Tears had formed in his eyes and this time he didn’t wipe them away. His eyes stayed glued to her until the door behind him suddenly opened.  
“Hey, Mother, can I...” But soon enough Princess Tora’s eyes were on her father. She ran up to him and hugged him. He even managed to pick her up so her arms were around his neck. “Father,” she said through tears. “You’re back.”  
“Just for a bit. I’m sorry, Tora.”  
She looked at him confused, but then noticed the mask by Koumei’s side. “Are you here in disguise?”  
“Yes, as the new strategist of the Kou Trading Company.”  
“So you’re helping Mister Alibaba,” she concluded with a smile.  
“Yes.” He moved his daughter around so she was now sitting on his lap.  
She looked at her mother and said in almost disapproval, “You made her faint.”  
He started rubbing the back of his head with his right hand. “Yes. I couldn’t warn her because technically I’m not even here. And then when I knocked on the door and heard her voice, I froze on the spot. She opened the door and saw me ... and fainted.”  
Princess Tora smiled up at him. “You two really are cute together. I wish to find someone like that.”  
Princess Kichi stirred, almost as if she had heard her daughter. She opened her eyes and first focused on Princess Tora, who was looking at her with a broad smile.  
“Hello, Mother.”  
“Tora.” She held onto her head. As she continued talking, her eyes moved upwards. “I just had the weirdest dream, I opened the door...” Her speech stopped yet again.  
Princess Tora quickly got of her father’s lap so he could say anything to calm Kichi down. But the moment he was close enough, he got pulled into a hug. He could feel the tears soaking into his robe. He hugged her in response, finally letting his tears fall which hadn’t had the time.  
“I missed you so much.”  
“I missed you a lot too, Kichi.”  
After minutes of hugging, the couple partially let go of each other. Their hands were still touching the other as they looked into each other’s eyes.  
“You cut your hair.”  
“Yes.”  
“It looks good on you,” she said with a grin.  
A smile that hadn’t appeared on Princess Kichi’s face in the past three years was now on her lips. She wanted to do it. She really did. But there were people here who couldn’t witness any of this. Her eyes moved to Princess Tora.  
She caught her drift and nodded. “I get it. You two want some alone time.” She beckoned Mototeru as she started moving to her room. “Just be careful no one catches you.”  
Princess Kichi started blushing fiercely as she covered her face in her husband’s chest. He let out a soft laugh as he played with her hair behind her ear.  
“Our daughter really has an interesting mind.”  
She looked at him slightly annoyed. “Yeah well. Guess that’s what happens when we have a child.” She put her arms around his waist and rested against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. “But nonetheless, she is great. And I’m so proud to call her my daughter,” she said in a soft voice.  
“I understand. Hopefully, one day, I will be able to spend enough time with her to also feel that.”  
“Yes.” She looked at him seriously. “But in all seriousness, Koumei, what are you doing here? I’m happy, of course. But it makes no sense. The International Alliance forbade you or your brothers to come back.”  
He smiled at her as he picked up his mask with his free hand. “Technically, I’m not here. I’m the strategist of the Kou Trading Company under Sir Alibaba.”  
“Oh, that makes sense. So that actually also means that outside this room, you’re not my husband.”  
“I’m afraid not.”  
“Then we’ll have to make the best of our time together here.”  
As she spoke, she moved her hands to the top of his robe. She didn’t know why, but now that it was time, she was feeling nervous. But she pulled on them lightly nonetheless. He helped by cupping her face in his hands and for the first time in three years they kissed. She knew it was silly, but for her now, it actually felt like sparks were flying. Nothing holding them back. Before she knew it one of hand had gone to in the robe, moving slowly over his bare skin. And then it suddenly stopped.  
“Koumei,” she said in a small voice.  
“Yes?”  
“How big is your scar?”  
He looked at her worriedly and moved to a sitting position at the end of her bed. She moved to sit next to him. First he removed the outer layer and then slightly loosened the top part of his robe so he could easily take it off. When he did that, he heard a gasp next to him.  
She looked the scar with fear in her eyes. Her hand moved slowly towards it. And then it touched it, slowly. She moved her hand over every part of the scar, making sure her eyes weren’t playing tricks on her on how big it was. And it was. Just under his chest was a big scar and then it seemed to spread out it all kind of directions. “Does it still hurt?” Her voice was barley louder than a whisper.  
“No. It stopped hurting a while ago.” The moment she had let out the gasp, his hand had gone to her back and he had started rubbing it in comfort.  
“But you survived this. Against all odds, you survived such an attack. You truly are amazing, Koumei,” she said in a tender voice.  
“Nice to know you still think so,” he said as he touched his nose against hers.  
She let out a giggle. “Of course I do, Mei. There’s nothing that you can do to change my mind.”  
His smile turned slightly playful. “Funny, that’s the same thing that I think of you.” Then he moved his head slightly as he took her into a passionate kiss.


	34. “I’ll find a way”

Later that night they were laying in each other’s arms, talking about their experiences of the three years apart. Princess Kichi didn’t want to especially share anything with her husband yet out of fear of worrying him, so she made him talk first. So he told her about how he and his brothers had been holding up, getting fitter by having to survive on their own on the island with only food brought to them and a decent amount of guards.  
Apparently Kouha had grown and Kouen had physically gotten older, with wrinkles on his face. This caused Princess Kichi to look worried, and Prince Koumei to stroke her head while he smiled faintly at her. “Don’t worry. Apart from his appearance he hasn’t changed.”  
“That’s good. But he decided to send you and not himself.”  
“Yes. He said that after the war he’d intended making me king because he thought I was suited for times of peace.”  
He looked at Kichi for any kind of reaction and just saw her smiling lovingly at him.  
“You knew as well?”  
“I had a feeling,” she said in a soft voice. “You were pretty much born to be on top, Koumei. The Empire would’ve grown faster under your rule.”  
He looked her straight in the eyes, “I love you so much.”  
“I love you so much as well, Koumei.”  
He moved slowly while cupping her head with his right hand and kissed her deeply. After he moved away, he asked, “So how was your time here?”  
She nervously held the blanket in her hands. She could do this. She just needed the right words. She thought for a second, then eventually said, “The first year nothing much happened. The second year, as you may have noticed my father died.”  
He nodded, not showing that to a certain extent he was happy that the king had breathed his last. “I saw that Oneri had become a republic a year ago. Did you go to his funeral?”  
“Yes,” she said in a small voice. “Though other stuff happened as well.” She looked him in the eyes. “But please don’t be mad or worried, Koumei. Nothing happened.”  
All he could do was nod.  
“So apparently there was this guy who used to work in the castle who fancied me and he wanted my hand in marriage.”  
Her eyes moved towards her husband’s and she could see a dangerous gleam in them.  
“But it was just a claim. He had no power to do so and my father ordered him to stay away from me before he died.”  
“And where is he now?” A dangerous tone to match the dangerous eyes.  
“I’m not sure. I left straight after the funeral and haven’t seen anyone from Oneri since.”  
He held her close with one arm. “He won’t bother you anymore.”  
There was a slight hint of a threat to his voice, which the princess noted. “Koumei, what’s going on in that brain of yours?”  
He averted his eyes. “I want you to be safe. I wish I could have protected you from him. I’m sorry. But now I’m here I’ll do anything in my power to keep you safe.”  
She pulled him in for a hug. “As sweet as that all is, Mei, you’re just the strategist of the trading company now. Most people know who you are, but you no longer have your title.”  
He had wrapped his arms around her. “Doesn’t matter. I’ll find a way if I have to.”  
She kissed his temple. “I love you, Mei.”  
“I love you, Kichi.”


End file.
